A New Breed
by Eddie and Alex
Summary: Harry Potter and gang have just returned to Hogwarts. What do vampires, keyblades, and evil Dark Lords have in common? Cross over with Kingdom Hearts/Twlight/House M.D. Note: Minor OOC and possible cursing. -Discontinued-
1. werewolves vampires and nobodies Oh My!

"Remus, my boy, it's good to see you again," Albus Dumbledore greeted as the werewolf walked into the office. Remus stopped as a strange smell wafted through the room. Leaning against the wall was a young man who smelled strangely like the feral werewolves Remus had met. "Remus," Albus called his attention back. "As we are running short on DADA teachers, and the new laws have lifted the ban on your species…"

"So, you want me to teach again?" Remus smiled, knowing the surprise would be just what Harry needed. He noticed the strange youth move into the light. Darkly tanned skin and thick black hair came into view. "And you are?"

"Jacob," the youth growled. "Jacob Black." Remus raised an eyebrow, thinking the youth's only similarity to Sirius was the unruly black hair. "Old man, why am I here?" He barely glanced at Remus as he stalked toward Dumbledore. "I get that you don't trust me, but to bring another werewolf in to watch me?"

"I am sorry, Mr. Black, that was not my intention," Dumbledore smiled. From across the room, Remus could see the beginnings of a plan forming in Dumbledore's mind. "Remus cannot control his transformation like you. I was hoping you could be of assistance while you are housed at Hogwarts."

"Anything to keep away from America right now," Jacob sighed. "I'll do what I can, but he doesn't smell a thing like the wolves back home."

"You can control the transformations!" Remus shouted, coming out of the shock he'd been in.

"Yeah," Jacob looked at the other werewolf strangely.

"Well, gentlemen, shall I show you to your quarters," Albus interrupted the staring contest between the two wolves.

Meanwhile, on the Hogwarts Express

Harry Potter sat alone in one of the compartments, wishing the prefect meeting would end soon. Ron and Hermione had promised to return as soon as their rounds where over. Harry was half-asleep when he heard soft voices in the corridor. "But it's the last compartment open," the female voice insisted. "And I refuse to go back to that…serpent den."

"I agree," a lower, male voice answered. "You should have heard what they were thinking." Harry knew instantly that they were referring to the Slytherin compartment a few doors down. "But I don't think now is the time to introduce…"

"Hi," a short, black haired girl opened the door to Harry's compartment. "I'm Alice Cullen." She seemed to dance into the compartment, her Hogwarts robes floating around her. "And you're Harry Potter. I see us being good friends."

"Uh…hi," Harry managed to say as the girl glided into the seat opposite him. Harry glanced at the door where several other people stood waiting. Alice gestured them forward and they each took seats inside the compartment. One, a blonde girl, who looked like she belonged in the Malfoy family, stood outside the door.

"I'll keep watch. If what Edward said is true, those snakes will be back," she smirked. The largest male smirked and stood, joining her in the doorframe. Harry thought even Crabbe and Goyle would feel intimidated by the boy. The blonde blew them a kiss before closing the door behind them.

"Okay…" Harry turned to the others. A blonde haired boy sat beside Alice, and Harry thought he looked slightly pained. Beside him, a long haired girl was leaning against the last one to enter, a bronze-haired boy who met Harry's eyes with his own golden ones. "I've never seen any of you at Hogwarts."

"We're exchange students…from America," the blonde boy spoke up, a slight drawl to his voice.

"Oh, drop the act, Jasper. Alice broke cover by introducing us," the bronze-haired boy sighed. "Besides, Rosalie, Emmett, and Bella would be too old to attend this school."

"Thanks for pointing out I'm old, Edward. I feel so loved," the long-haired girl said, hitting him lightly on the shoulder. Edward leaned forward and kissed her nose, whispering something that made her giggle.

"So, I know I'm famous here, but why did she know my name?" Harry interrupted. "And what did you mean 'act'?"

"Well, you're headmaster, Dumbledore, was once friends with our adoptive father, Carlisle. When we were searching for a new home, Dumbledore contacted us and asked if we would come help out with Voldemort, was it?" Edward sighed. "In addition, Alice saw a huge problem with some local vampire clans. So…here we are."

"You're ability to summarize never ceases to amaze me, Edward," Alice sighed when she noticed the blank look on Harry's face. "What my brother meant to say is that we are here to help you defeat Voldemort by taking care of the newborn vampires being created. Also, because of Edward's personal abilities, he'll be helping you to shield yourself from those dreams."

"Why would newborn vampires be…a problem?" Harry asked. Edward was beginning to see why the boy needed their help.

"Newborns are uncontrollable in their need for blood. I've seen them rip apart towns, slaughter hundreds in their thirst," Jasper spoke up. "But we have experience in fighting them." Harry sighed, wishing just once his school year would be normal. Just then, a noise outside the door had him jumping to his feet, grabbing his wand.

Edward sighed and got up, followed by Bella. "Rose, do you mind keeping it down? I understand the comment about looking like his mother ticked you off, but no leaving lasting bruises." He opened the door and Harry saw Malfoy's panicked face over Rosalie's shoulder. Emmett was standing beside them, nudging Crabbe's unconscious form with his boot.

"Potter, call off your dogs. I know this is your doing. You just wait till my father hears about…" Malfoy stopped short when Rosalie smirked tossed him onto the ground.

"Your mother doesn't hold a candle to me, brat," Rosalie hissed, leaning over him. She stepped inside the compartment and flounced into a seat where Emmett joined her.

"I suggest you go back to your compartment, Malfoy. She still looks ready to kill you," Harry snickered. Malfoy glared and picked himself up, kicking Crabbe awake before stalking off to his compartment. He pushed past Ron and Hermione as they ended their rounds.

"Harry, what did Malfoy want?" Hermione asked, glancing at the struggling Crabbe.

"Maybe we should explain," Bella spoke up as she ushered them back into the compartment.

Later, at the sorting

"First, I would like to welcome back Prof. Lupin as our Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher," Albus turned to Remus. "And helping him this year will be Mr. Jacob Black."

"Jacob?" Bella hissed. "Why is he here? And why isn't Renesmee with him?"

"Because she finally dumped the wolf," Edward sighed. "But you know Renesmee, she'll regret it soon and call him. Still, it seems she got fed up with his constant attention again and ran off."

"That's your daughter," Emmett laughed. "Just like her father." If Edward been able to, he would have blushed.

"…and now I would like to introduce some exchange students from America," Dumbledore went one. "If you would all step forward, we'll get you sorted."

As Edward stepped into the light, a shout caught him off guard. He caught the image of a boy, now dead, who looked like him if you squinted the right way. A girl ran forward and stared at him, tears running down her face. "Cedric?" she whispered.

"I'm sorry?" Edward asked. The girl, whose thoughts kept returning to the dead boy, reached up to touch his face. He dodged, quickly turning back to the Bella. "I don't think I'm the one you want. My name is Edward." Jasper winced as the girl's painful emotions washed over them.

Rosalie was the first, though, from her expression, she didn't want the musty old hat touching her perfect hair. When it shouted "Slytherin" while inches from her head, she smirked, going over to sit next to Malfoy. Edward could hear her plans to torture the rest of her house. He could also hear the theories forming that she was his long lost sister. Alice danced forward and seemed to be swallowed by the large hat. It shouted "Ravenclaw" and she quickly disappeared to her table.

Bella and Edward were quickly sorted into Gryffindor, taking up the empty seats near Harry and his friends. Emmett soon stood around a throng of curious Hufflepuffs, wondering how he'd ended up in that house. Jasper silently rejoiced that he joined Alice in Ravenclaw. As Dumbledore's speech went on, Edward listened in as his siblings went over a mental list of suspicious characters and memorized the faces.

"Hey, Edward, why is that Jacob kid glaring at you?" Harry asked suddenly. Edward turned his attention away from his siblings to focus on the angered werewolf. He heard Jacob's ramblings about how unfair it was that Edward got the love of his life while Jacob's imprinted mate kept running off.

"It's a long story," Edward sighed. "I'm sure you'll hear both sides of it."

Later, outside Hogwarts

"…and you're sure this will stop their magic?" Voldemort glanced at the potion in his hand. The silver-haired man beside him laughed darkly, causing several of the cloaked figures behind him to chuckle.

"I assure you, it is the best," the man said. "Now, about your promises…"

"Yes, we'll take those…creatures into battle with us," Voldemort stared at the dark, antennae'd creatures that surrounded the silver-haired man. "And you swear they won't attack my men?"

"Unless you turn your back on us, your men are not in danger," the other answered.

"Interesting," Voldemort hissed. He held up the vial and turned his red eyes to his followers. "Malfoy, see to it your son get this potion into the castle's food supply. I don't care how he does it, but if he fails…" He left the threat hanging in the air. Malfoy nodded silently and pocketed the vial. "We will talk again, Mister…"

"Please, just call me Xemnas," the other smiled, his eyes flashing yellow beneath his hood.


	2. Class Interrupted

Cross Over: Kingdom Hearts, Harry Potter, Twilight, House M.D.

DISCLAIMER: **We of Eddie and Alex do not own the rights to any character from House M.D., Twilight, Kingdom Hearts, or Harry Potter.** (Even if we wish we did) Eddie: We wish we owned Axel…and Demyx…and…

Alex: Don't get her started…

First Day of Classes

"So, Jacob married…your daughter?" Harry asked as they walked to their first class, double potions with the Snape. Edward nodded as they joined the fray of students.

"Jacob imprinted on my daughter, a few minutes after she was born. As he describes it, she's his one and only, his soulmate. Even without Renesmee's gift of thought projection, Jacob knows everything she wants, everything she needs. They're still married, from what I gather, but Renesmee left on one of her loner trips."

"Loner trips?" Hermione asked from his other side. Edward hadn't been able to hide much from the intelligent witch.

"She travels and visits the various vampires who helped to save her from the Volturi when she was little," Edward smiled fondly. "Jacob tries to understand that side of her, but he's been raised to hate vampires. It's the one thing that really separates them."

"Hey Edward!" Alice ran up to them. Jasper appeared beside her, straightening his blue and bronze tie. "I'm assuming you've heard all the rumors?"

"I'm the reincarnate of some dead kid; you are Snape's long lost daughter; Emmett is somehow related to a half-giant named Hagrid; Rosalie and Jasper are somehow related to Draco Malfoy; and Bella," he paused to catch the thoughts around him. "Ah, Bella is Dumbledore's great granddaughter. At least, that's the newest rumors."

"Some people have nothing better to do than spread rumors," Hermione huffed. "Honestly, they should be more concerned with their O.W.L.S. or their N.E.W.T.S."

"Don't get her started," Harry whispered to Edward. "She'll try to get you into S.P.E.W. next." Edward got a glimpse of the witch's former campaign.

"Potter, will you and your…friends…stop blocking my classroom?" Snape snapped from behind them. Harry heard Neville whimper somewhere behind them and Edward grimaced as the potions master glared at them.

"Of course, Professor Snape," Edward smiled. "I didn't realize we had arrived at your door already." Snape merely glared at him before sweeping back into his classroom. Edward smirked as Snape's angered thoughts hit him.

"I see you brought your body guard, Potter," Malfoy pushed passed them.

"He's scared, isn't he?" Ron grinned. "I've only seen him move that fast since Mad Eye Moody turned him into a ferret."

"Rosalie enjoys her mind games," Edward sighed. "You should hear how she disposed of her human fiancé."

"I think I'll pass," Harry shuddered at the dark intones lacing Edward's voice.

"POTTER! Are you still blocking the door!" Snape shouted from his desk.

Later in the day

"Harry, why are we taking this class…again?" Ron asked as they walked into the smoke filled Divination classroom. "She'll just predict your death, call it a day, and talk crazy."

"Two words, Ron: Easy Grade," Harry grinned. "And Hermione isn't here to nag us about homework."

"Hi boys," Alice swept in behind them, dragging Jasper behind her. "Hope you're ready to learn!"

"Oh no," both groaned, wondering if Alice would be worse than Hermione. They took their seats, watching the petite vampire practically dance to an empty table. Jasper seemed ready to jump out the window to escape the incense-laden air. When Trelawny appeared, she immediately gravitated toward the two vampires.

"I feel an intense energy from the two of you. Can you see the great beyond?"

"Uh…sure?" Jasper shrugged. Alice giggled.

Meanwhile

"So, you can't really take classes that need magic?" Hermione asked as she and Edward entered the Arithmancy classroom.

"Well, technically no. I mean, we can fake magic," Edward sighed. "But, really, we're here to help Harry."

"And you said you can read minds?"

"Surface thoughts, unless I concentrate on one person for a bit. Which is why Dumbledore asked me to help Harry learn…Occlumency?"

"Can you break through someone's Occlumency shield?"

"I can't break through Bella's shield unless she wants me to," Edward admitted. Hermione fell silent as the teacher took their position at the front of the classroom. But, before the teacher could speak, one of the other students collapsed, coughing up blood. Edward swiftly moved away, his nostrils flaring as the scent wafted through the air.

"I can't…there's a shield surrounding her!" Hermione shouted. "What kind of curse is this?"

"Stand aside, Miss Granger," the teacher commanded. "I'll handle this." She cast a diagnostic spell, only to have the spell go haywire and ricochet throughout the room.

"Holy Crow," Bella said as the spell shot past her head. She stood in the doorway, her robes looking slightly haphazard. "There's an epidemic," she explained as she stepped into the room. Her eyes dilated as she smelled the blood. "And you already know…grab the girl." Edward swept past the frantic teacher and scooped the girl into his arms, fighting the urge to bite her. "And Hermione, could you come with us?"

"What's going on?" Hermione asked as they started down the hall, the two vampires starting to break into a run. Bella sent Edward the silent message to go faster and he sped out of sight with the injured student. "Whoa…" Hermione whispered, as Edward became a blur.

"Hermione, we don't have much time, these students are going to die if we can't contact a doctor who doesn't use magic," Bella explained. "I don't think your owls could fly fast enough, so we've sent Jasper out to find a spot where our cell phones work. Hopefully, Carlisle can be here soon."

"Why can't our magic help them?" Hermione asked.

"I don't know," Bella admitted. "But from what I hear…only the 'muggle-borns' are being affected."

"I'm muggle-born," Hermione said evenly. "But I don't feel sick."

"Did you eat this morning?"

"No…I got talking to you and Edward and…you think there was something in the food?"

"It's possible," Bella sighed. "But we should probably talk to your headmaster before we make any conclusions. And we need to hurry. So, I need you to hang on tight."

"Wha…" Hermione squeaked as Bella threw her onto her back and sped off.

In America

Greg House sat behind his desk, plucking at his guitar while he waited for Cuddy to find him again. He was sure the woman was going to kill him with clinic duty. So far, his 'lackies' hadn't turned up any interesting cases and he was quite bored. He was starting to play the guitar solo from Led Zeplin's "Stairway to Heaven" when his phone rang. "House," he answered.

"Greg, you sound old, man," a light voice said on the other end. House's eyebrows shot up, recognizing the voice he hadn't heard in years. "I think I have a case worthy of your expertise."

"Cullen?" House asked incredulously. "How did you get this number?"

"I have my sources," he could hear the smirk in the man's voice. "Now, about this case. How do you feel about castles in Scotland?"

"Dark, dank, smelly," House grouched. "And why would I agree to treat your patient?"

"One, it pays well, or so I'm told. Two, I know you need to get away from a certain drug lawsuit. And three, it would be interesting."

"And why aren't you taking this case?" House questioned. He heard the other man chuckle.

"I'm on vacation," Carlisle smirked. "First time I've been without my kids in ages." House swore he heard a woman giggle in the background. "So, Greg, what do you think?"

House suddenly saw Cuddy striding toward the office, her heels clicking with each angry step. "When do I leave?"

Somewhere in England

"My son says the potion is working, my lord," Malfoy senior bowed before Voldemort's throne. The snake-faced man smirked and stood, turning to the hooded figures lurking to one side of the room. Their leader stepped forward, removing his hood to reveal his silver hair once more.

"As I said it would, " Xemnas stated. He waved a hand to one of his followers and a man who could be Malfoy's nobody stepped forward. "I had my best scientist working on it," he informed him. The blonde smiled evilly and cackled as one of Voldemort's Death Eater's winced. "Vexen, quit scary the minions."

"Of course, Superior," the other smirked. "But it's far to easy."

Xemnas fought the urge to roll his eyes and silenced any further babbling with a wave of his hand. "Have you done as we asked?"

"Those little creatures, Heartless you call them, they tear apart villages faster than I thought possible," Voldemort answered.

"You should see what we can do," one of the black cloaked figures muttered. Xemnas recognized the voice of one of the younger members and beckoned him forward. Red hair sprung from the hood as the Organization member stepped forward. Green eyes challenged anyone to comment on the triangles tattooed beneath them.

"Axel, must you interrupt with your comments?"

"I'm just saying. The Heartless are okay for low grade pillaging, but we have way more power," the red head smirked.

"That remains to be seen," Voldemort said as he walked toward them.

Alex: Dun, Dun Dun?? Will Hermione fall ill? Why is Jasper in Divination? What is with Vexen's creepy laugh?


	3. Ship landing 101

DISCLAIMER: **We of Eddie and Alex do not own the rights to any character from House M.D., Twilight, Kingdom Hearts, or Harry Potter.** (Even if we wish we did)

Eddie: Can't we own one character? An OC? Please?

Alex: Trust me, Eddie, it's for the best.

London, early morning

Bill Weasley wasn't happy when an owl woke him up before the sun had even thought about rising. He wasn't happy when said owl continually pecked him while he read the hastily written letter. He wasn't happy when the bird nipped his finger after he paid it. So, when an amber-eyes blonde with a pissed-off attitude appeared on Bill's doorstep, he knew the day couldn't get any worse. While the blonde dragged him to what looked like an expensive muggle car, Bill continually asked what was going on. The blonde, probably one of Fleur's relatives by Bill's guess, never responded but simply jumped in the driver's seat. "Get in," he growled out the window. Bill, trying to at least hold onto some of his dignity, simply stared. "Now!" the blonde hissed.

"Why?" Bill asked. He was beginning to think the blonde was not a relative of his beloved Fleur, but perhaps some deranged relative of Malfoy, looking to get into the Death Eaters by taking Bill hostage. Then again, Bill could never think clearly that early in the morning and rather wished he was still in bed. "Why did you drag me out of the house? Why do I have to get into the bloody muggle car? And why can't I drive?"

"Do you have a license?" the blonde seemed no angrier than he had a second ago. He seemed to have blown off Bill's rant entirely.

"Well, no, but that doesn't make any difference. Why do I have to go with you?"

"Your brother mentioned you work at the only wizarding bank in London. While I would rather use a less conspicuous bank, my siblings insisted. Now, get in the car or I'll drag you in," the blonde glared up at him from the driver's seat. Something about the menacing amber eyes told Bill the guy wasn't lying and could possibly overpower him. He hastily got into the passenger seat and looked at the map splayed between the seats. "We're going to make a stop at the airport first," the blonde explained.

"Why?"

"You're going to be picking up a doctor."

"Why me? Why couldn't you do that before dragging me from my house at," Bill looked at the stereo's clock. "Bloody Hell, it's only 5:30 in the morning!"

"One, the flight arrives shortly. Two, I scare people, if you haven't noticed. And three, I didn't want to run all the way out there then detour back to pick you up when the bank is on my way back to Hogwarts."

"Well, I'm not exactly the best person to not scare people," Bill huffed, gesturing to the scars along his jaw line. The blonde looked at him, still driving at a speed Bill hoped was in the limit.

"That's nothing," the blonde said, yanking down one edge of his turtleneck. Bill's eyes widened comically at the sight of many silvery scars lining the man's neck.

"Who are you?"

"Jasper Hale."

"Right. I'll try to remember that when I tell Ron not to send anymore friends to London." Bill sank down into the presumably leather seats, resting his scuffed shoes on the dash board. He was starting to drift to sleep when he heard Jasper curse, loudly. "Wha? What's going on?" he hastily looked up to see if they were about to hit something. Instead, he saw a muggle bar some feet away, with a lone, hobbling figure making his way towards the door.

"He caught an earlier flight," Jasper sighed. "Come on, we have to go grab him before he gets drunk enough to make a scene."

"Who gets drunk at this hour?" Bill asked as they made their way across the deserted parking lot.

"Someone whose vicodin just ran out."

Back at Hogwarts

Harry stared up at the ceiling of the Room of Requirement, listening to his friends try and entertain themselves. It had been nearly a day since the epidemic had started, and it had begun spreading to the students with one muggle parent, or even a muggle grandparent. Edward and Bella had begun making food for the few students unaffected by the poison. Hermione was still wary of eating with anyone, lest her food be poisoned, and Harry had to continually demand he not be babysat by Aurors. The poison had seemed to taper off, affecting fewer and fewer people, but no one who wasn't "pure-blooded" was really save.

As it was, Ron was busy playing a game of chess with Rosalie, though Harry shuddered to think what the female vampire would do if she lost. Still, he had to admire Ron's courage in even challenging the woman at all. Most of the Gryffindors steadfastly avoided Rosalie, and with the rumors flying that she was Malfoy's long lost sister, Harry could see why. Harry twisted in the plush chair to see Alice enthusiastically doing Hermione's hair. As Harry had only seen Hermione being "girly" once or twice, this make-over by Alice was a bit scary. He wondered when Hermione would get fed up with the vampire's attention and storm off. Because Alice had begun talking wardrobe and Harry was sure he'd die if he saw Hermione in any of the dresses Alice described.

Remus had appeared at some point, dragging a reluctant Jacob Black behind him. Both explained that with so many students falling ill, all of the classes had been canceled until a solution was found. In order to avoid talking to the very people he was trying to escape, Jacob had gone wolf and was huddled in one corner of the room, glaring at Remus every so often. Remus, slightly wary of the vampires, had taken to reading the potions and defense books provided by the Room, in a strange attempt to find the cure.

"I'm telling you, the kitchens reek of whatever this vial contains," Bella said as she walked through the door. "I can't tell what creature made it, but it has a hint of vampire to it." She was talking over her shoulder to Edward, who looked as though a flour bag has exploded in his face. A low rumble emitted from Jacob's corner and Edward glared at him.

"One of those little creatures popped out of nowhere and Bella imploded a bag of flour. It's not funny," Edward glared.

"And here I thought you couldn't get any paler. I need a camera," Jacob laughed as he walked forward, now human and clothed.

"You said something about a smell?" Alice interjected. "And a vial?"

"Oh, right," Bella reached into her robes' pocket and pulled out a small vial. "I think the poison originated from this vial. I can't tell what kind of creature made it, but there are hints of vampire and wizard."

"A hybrid perhaps, like Renesmee?" Rosalie looked up from the game. No one noticed Jacob wince at the name.

"It's possible, but it doesn't smell like her either. Here, you've been a vampire longer than I have, maybe you'll recognize it," she handed the vial to Rosalie. Emmett, camped out at Rosalie's feet, also took a turn analyzing the vial.

"Couldn't Edward tell you?" Alice asked while her siblings examined the vial.

"Uh…" Bella turned to her husband with an "I'm sorry" look.

"Flour. Up my nose. Can't smell anything but wheat," Edward sighed, earning another round of laughter from Jacob. "Oh, shut up."

"Well, neither I nor Emmett recognizes the smell," Rosalie announced, turning back to the chess board. The sound of a knight being smashed echoed through the room.

"Maybe Jasper will know," Bella opted. "Until then, there's not much we can do."

"Tell me, does it smell…like paprika?" Remus suddenly spoke up.

"Oh, I forgot you could smell this too," Bella smiled. "It kind of does."

"I think we have a problem," Remus stood, holding out a book. "Only one creature on earth has the faint trace of vampire underlying a scent of paprika. And they're difficult to kill."

"Vampires are difficult to kill, but we've done that," Rosalie stared at him.

"These are different. Where your heart simply doesn't beat, they don't even have hearts, just the memory of one. They were said to have disappeared centuries ago, and legend calls them 'The Beings that Never Were", but if what you say is true, they've returned."

"I think I've heard that legend before. In a History of Hogwarts," Hermione spoke up. "Didn't the founders kill the last remaining ones?"

Remus held out a book to show a blacked cloaked figure carrying a strange blue shield. "Apparently, they survived. Most just call them Nobodies."

The rest of the conversation was lost when a crash resounded through the castle.

Hogwarts' grounds

"You crashed the ship," the silver-haired boy shouted. "I was still paying that one off!"

"The scanner said they were here. I can't help it that your autopilot is faulty!" the brunette shouted back.

"Uh, guys, we have company," the red-headed girl behind them hissed, pointing toward the running Headmaster and a small group of students.

"Crap," both boys said in unison. "Do you think the Nobodies are with them?" the brunette asked.

"Maybe? It's hard to tell with all of those black uniforms," the girl answered.

"Well, one way to find out," the silver-haired one smirked, a wicked looking key appearing in his hands.

"Stay where you are," the leader shouted at them. He was pointing a stick at them.

"Is that his weapon?" the girl asked. "You know, I don't think these are Nobodies, Sora. I think you read the scanner wrong."

"And wrecked my ship," the silver-haired boy added.

"Did you say Nobodies?" the trio turned to come face to face with several amber eyed vampires.

"AHH!" they shouted, falling backward, all three now clutching strange keys.

"We won't hurt you," Edward stepped forward. "But if you're looking for the Nobodies, maybe you can help us."

"Why?" the silver haired one asked angrily.

"Because they've poisoned the students," the Headmaster explained, walking toward them.

"Poison?" Sora looked stunned. "Vexen!"

"Who?" the vampires asked.

"He's their scientist," Sora explained. "He works for Organization XIII. He probably made the poison."

"Does he smell like paprika?" Bella asked. Sora stared at her like she'd announced she was Xemnas.

"How should we know?" the silver-haired boy shouted.

"Riku, calm down," Sora said over his shoulder. "Honestly, I don't know about the paprika part, but if you're connecting the Nobodies with poison, it's probably his doing."

"How do you know so much about them?"

"They kidnapped us all," Sora explained. "Kairi, Riku, and I managed to escape, but they turned my brother Roxas, and Kairi's sister Namine into Nobodies."

"Oh, that's horrible," Bella said quietly. She suddenly reached forward and embraced the small brunette.

"Uh, Bella, I think you're crushing him," Edward warned.

"Oh! Sorry," she released Sora, who gasped for air before giving them the thumbs up.

"I'm okay," he grinned. "You're just a little stronger than Goofy."

Back inside Hogwarts, Room of Requirement

"And this is our base of operations," Bella announced as she lead the trio of keyblade masters into the room. The room had changed to show several screens overlooking the grounds. "Whoa. I didn't know it did that," Bella whispered to Edward.

"I did," he grinned. She hit him on the shoulder before moving forward. "Now, you were saying something about Heartless?"

"They fight under the Nobodies, basically mindless little creatures who steal hearts," Riku explained. "The usual Heartless is a small black creature with antennae. They're ravenous and destroy everything they touch. But, usually a good stab with a keyblade gets rid of them."

"But we don't have keyblades," Harry said from his position by the western facing screen. The setting sun cast his face into shadow. "How can we defeat them if we don't have the weapons needed to destroy them?"

"Well, you have us," Sora said. "And we heard that you have magic. Donald could take out a lot of Heartless with the right spell. I'm sure your magic is the same."

"And I don't think vampires can be affected…I mean, we aren't technically alive," Rosalie said as she walked in behind them. "What do you think, darling?" she turned to Emmett. "Sounds much more exciting than grizzlies, doesn't it?"

"Definitely," Emmett grinned. They began planning their defense of Hogwarts. The vampires would run patrol around the castle, staying only as long as needed to train Harry. Jacob, who had arrived with Remus shortly after they did, would help patrol, so long as he didn't get into a fight with Edward. The keyblade wielders would stay and teach Harry and the rest of the DA how to fight off Heartless with magic. That being said, they realized no one would be around to make sure no more poison got into the kitchens.

"I think I can handle that," Remus said. "I can smell just as well as you, and the house elves don't surprise me anymore." Bella grinned sheepishly at the comment, remembering her earlier fright.

"Well, as long as no one tries to take over the hospital wing. I think House would kill anyone trying to mess with his patients," Jasper sauntered into the room.

"House?" Edward shot up from his seat. "What is Gregory House doing here?"

"Carlisle refuses to leave his vacation. He's quite glad to have us out of the house for a few years," Jasper commented. "And don't worry, House seems to believe he's in some sort of coma."

Somewhere Outisde Hogwarts, probably in the Forbidden Forest

"So, they've finally found us," Xemnas watched the three keybladers walk into the castle.

"Should we send in the assassin heartless to kill them?" his second in command asked. "Or should we just take them out when they're in range?"

"No. Let them come to us. We have their precious siblings. They'll come to us, given time," Xemnas smirked. "Now come, II, we have a meeting to attend."

"Of course, Superior." Xigbar glanced one last time at the castle, his one yellow eye glinting in the light. Then, he followed his Superior into the swirling dark portal.


	4. Hide and Seek

Cross Over: Kingdom Hearts, Harry Potter, Twilight, House M.D.

DISCLAIMER: **We of Eddie and Alex do not own the rights to any character from House M.D., Twilight, Kingdom Hearts, or Harry Potter.** (Even if we wish we did) Eddie: We should add another…thing to this.

Alex: Like what? CSI: Hogwarts? The Kingdom Hearts Matrix? X-Men? (Oh, wait…)

Hogwarts, Hospital Wing

Gregory House had a feeling that once again, he'd been shot. Probably by the annoying blonde who had pulled him from the bar. Or maybe the red-head with the ponytail. It was the only explanation for his current situation; he'd been shot and he was in shock, just like before. He found himself in what appeared to be the hospital often shown when discussing Florence Nightingale. The rather loud woman, Pumpkin or something, was definitely not an improvement to Cuddy. House decided that if he ever found Carlisle Cullen, he was going to kill him.

"Dr. House," a smooth voice called Greg from the nurse's office where he'd been hiding. House looked up to see someone he'd thought dead for several years.

"Yes, I'm in a coma," House decided. "Which means you can't do anything to me."

"House, didn't my father explain anything to you?"

"He said the case was interesting. A bunch of kids with the sniffles isn't interesting," House grouched.

"It's not just the sniffles. They coughed up blood," Edward sighed, stepping into the office. He had hoped Carlisle would have had some sense and not brought Edward's old classmate into this. Yes, Edward regretted ever going to medical school when Greg House was present. "And something is wrong with their brains."

"Look, Cullen," House pointed his cane at Edward. "This place, it's stone-age when it comes to medical supplies. They don't even have a CAT scan. How do you know there's something wrong with their brains? Did their left eyelids all twitch the same?"

Edward sighed. "House, did Jasper say anything to you before he left?"

"No," House answered.

"Then, allow me to show you something," Edward stepped out of the office. "Madame Pomphrey, can you run a diagnostic spell on one of these students?"

"But it won't work," she replied. All the same, she readied her wand over one of the sneezing students.

"Humor me," Edward smiled at her. She blushed delicately and muttered the spell, which came within a few centimeters of the student's abdomen before ricocheting around the room. House stared. "That usually doesn't happen. Something is messing with their magic to make sure we can't treat them."

"I'm dreaming," House muttered, walking back into the office. "I drank myself into oblivion. It's the only solution."

"…" Edward stared after the retreating form of House. "Carlisle would have figured it out by now," he challenged. House stopped and turned to him, an incredulous look on his face.

"Are you saying I'm less of a doctor than Carlisle Cullen?" House accused.

"Yes."

"We'll see about that. Take blood samples, and I need a microscope," he turned to Madame Pomphrey. "Now would be preferable," he stated when she simply stared at him. She gave a slight squeak and ran to find a microscope.

Edward could hear the theories beginning in House's head. He smirked to himself, glad that once again, he'd managed to outwit House.

Hogwarts, Quidditch Field

"Do you think he'll go berserk like Saïx?" Riku asked as he watched Remus trying to understand Jacob's explanations of Quileute werewolves. Sora giggled and Kairi only turned to glare at her silver-haired friend. "No one can be that calm all the time," Riku muttered, glaring back at Kairi.

Down on the pitch, Remus was quickly loosing his grip on the reality he had known since he'd been bitten. "So, your ancestor went into a wolf's body to save his village from an imposter? And now, generations later, you can still turn into wolves?" Remus looked like he'd just been told the sun was made of melted butter.

"Exactly. And our bodies had to modify themselves to take the strain of going wolf," Jacob explained. "But what you described is more like a vampire's bite. Still, I think I can show you how to change at will."

"But, I don't like being a wolf," Remus sighed. "I'm uncontrollable as a wolf."

"Well, maybe if you learn to commune better with your wolf side, you can control it better. Ever thought of that?"

"I only change on the full moon. I was always so scared of hurting someone that I never thought about 'communing' with my wolf side," Remus snapped.

"That's why you need to learn to control your transformation," Jacob explained, missing the glare the older wolf gave him.

"Fine. I'll go along with Dumbledore's crazy dreams. Teach me to control my inner wolf!" He flung his hands in the air, shouting the last part. In the stands, Sora grudgingly handed Riku a small sack of munny.

"I wouldn't count that as berserk," Kairi said.

"It's the maddest I've seen anyone around here get," Riku replied. "It counts."

Back in the Room of Requirement

"What can you tell us about the Nobodies?" Hermione asked as the keybladers finally came back inside. Sora looked vaguely confused, Kairi seemed to be more interested in the constantly changing room, but Riku seemed prepared for the question.

"You said that the Nobodies came to this world before, right?" Riku inquired.

"Yes, Hogwarts, a History states that the founders fought beings similar to what you described," Hermione answered. "But that was ages ago, surely they can't be the same ones!"

"No, but the original seven were created by one of the survivors of that battle: Ansem the Wise. He took on seven apprentices, but I think only six survived. Their leader is a Nobody named Xemnas. He'll be the one calling the shots."

"And the others? What should we know about them?" Hermione asked.

"Each one has their own fighting style, and you can't really kill them with magic. You can delay them for a while, and only a keyblade can get rid of them for good. And since Xemnas started the orgniazation, he's taken on new members. At last count, our siblings included, there were fourteen of them."

"So, we just take care of the Heartless and leave the Nobodies to you guys?" Ron asked.

"No," Sora interjected. "If you can keep them distracted long enough, we can get rid of them, once and for all. There's just one small problem…"

"Zexion," all three keybladers sighed.

"Who?" Harry asked.

"Zexion senses when someone is after the organization. He has a keen sense of smell, better than even your vampire friends, I'd bet. If we go to them, they'll know to expect us. We need to get them to come to us."

"What can we expect if we have to fight them," Harry asked.

"Well, we've only fought a couple of them before," Sora admitted. "We had to knock out a few of them when we escaped. Each one used a different technique."

"Take Xemnas for example," Riku stated. "He won't fight immediately, he'll send the lesser members first, to test us. He might even send Heartless instead. But when we do fight him, he'll use a variety of energy weapons or the power of any hearts he's managed to obtain."

"Hearts?" Ron looked confused.

"He uses the Heartless to gather hearts for Kingdom Hearts," Sora explained. "He thinks that when he finishes Kingdom Hearts, they will all be whole again."

"But he can use the power?" Hermione asked.

"He can sap some of the power back, yes," Riku sighed. "But like I said, he hardly ever fights. He'll only fight us as a last resort. He'd rather run and build up his organization again."

"So, who should we expect to fight first?" Harry asked.

"Probably Larxene," Kairi answered. "She's...crazy." All three of the keybladers shuddered.

Outside Hogwarts

The smell of paprika drove Edward and Bella forward, their eyes trained for the black cloaked figures Sora had described. The scent kept appearing and disappearing all over the forest, and the vampires had split into groups. None of them had found a Nobody yet, but it wasn't from lack of trying.

Edward skidded to a stop, his eyes searching the area. "The scent ends here," he muttered. Bella came to a stop beside him, her eyes meeting his. "They just disappeared."

"How is that possible?" Bella asked.

"Well," Edward thought. "Didn't the headmaster use something called Apparation? Maybe it's like that."

"Yeah…maybe," Bella replied. She looked around the forest before following her husband back to Hogwarts. "Any word from Rosalie?"

"She hasn't found anything on her end of the forest," Edward answered. "But the scent keeps appearing all over the forest, like the Nobody is playing hide'n'seek."

"How's Harry holding up?"

"He seems a bit strained with all of this happening at once, but he's putting up a good show of courage," Edward remarked. "The only problem in training his mind is the link I feel to another person, a dark person."

Outside of Hogwarts, Forbidden Forest

Xigbar reclined against a tree, knowing the scouts sent to find him wouldn't catch him. A long gun hung from one hand, ready to fire in case one of the vampires showed up. His one yellow eye was trained on the castle, waiting for any of the keybladers to show up. He honestly hated being the Organization's scout, but it was better than listening to Larxene go on about Voldemort's right hand woman, Bellatrix LeStrange. Apparently, the two had become quick friends. Xigbar shuddered to think about what kinds of torture the two women thought up.

"Braig, is that you, my friend?" a soft voice asked from behind him. Xigbar twisted around to face a black robed woman. The deep hood hid her face, but he could tell immediately who the figure was. "Braig? Whatever happened to your face?"

"You're dead," XIgbar said evenly.

"No, Braig, I'm not," the smirk evident in her voice.

"Stop calling me Braig. It's Xigbar now," he snapped.

"Then, 'Xigbar', you can deliver a message to your master for me. Tell him I have returned. Tell him to find me if he wants the answers he seeks."

"As if. Xemnas won't believe you're alive," Xigbar answered.

"Oh, I doubt that," purple eyes glinted from under the hood. "I doubt that very much."


	5. We meet Again

**Disclaimer: We, of Eddie and Alex, do not own Kingdom Hearts, Harry Potter, Twilight, or House M.D. Those belong to their respective creators. We don't make money off of our stories.** (Although…)

Eddie: I want to own at least one character.

Alex: Well, you asked for it. MARY SUE TIEM!

Kuramu: *grumbles*

**To my Reviewers**:

Feline Jaye: Thanks!

lilypadandprongs4eva: It's kinda difficult to include everyone, but I like combining all of the stories.

Outside of Hogwarts, Voldemort's Castle

"And if they try to bite you, don't worry. They can't touch you unless you turn against us," Xemnas explained to the worried Death Eaters. They still didn't look convinced, but they would simply have to deal with it. Voldemort had full confidence in his new ally and had seen what happened when Xemnas' followers got angry. No one knew if Wormtail would be able to walk after Larxene zapped him. Xemnas looked up when the black portal deposited Xigbar into his office. The Death Eaters took this as their cue to leave and the Nobodies were left alone. "Yes, Number II?"

"She's back," Xigbar stated evenly. "And she's looking for you."

"Who is this 'she'?" Xemnas sighed, standing gracefully.

"The only one to call me Braig since we founded the Organization," Xigbar hissed. Xemnas glanced at his second-in-command, seeing the slightly disheveled appearance. He rarely saw Xigbar showing any kind of emotion, let alone outright panic. Then, the Nobody's words sank in.

"No," Xemnas snapped. "She died. I watched her being destroyed by the Heartless."

"She gave me a warning," Xigbar insisted. "I witnessed her death, too. I wouldn't lie about this!"

"He's right," a new voice joined them. "I caught her distinct presence."

"Zexion," Xemnas greeted as the younger Nobody stepped into the office. His silver-blue hair fell over one eye, but the other was staring in wonder. "Do you know where she went?"

"She's guarding the keybladers, like a shadow. She's staying out of the vampires' range, but she plans to reveal herself soon."

"Get Larxene. Send her to fetch our lost companion."

"Why Larxene? Surely you could simply send Axel. She seemed to like him," Xigbar spoke up.

"If I remember correctly, she, like Larxene, believes that men without hearts are boring. I'm hoping she'll at least respond to Larxene's threats and come looking for us," Xemnas answered.

"Understood," Xigbar opened a dark portal. As the darkness swirled around him, he turned back to the others. "I just hope she remembers what she is before she kills us all."

"As do I," Xemnas agreed.

Back at Hogwarts

"One scent keeps appearing all over the place," Edward explained as the group walked into the forest. He and Bella led the group to a clearing they'd located earlier. Behind them, Harry and Ron were trying to memorize the spells Hermione had found in an old book "Nobodies: How to Deal with your Heartless Problem". Bringing up the rear, the three keybladers were just happy to get out of the castle.

"One place it keeps appearing is this meadow," Edward added as they came to the small expanse of grass. "I'm hoping we can catch one if they come here again."

"It's possible," Riku nodded. "But this spot is a little far from the castle. Why would they portal here?"

"We're playing Cat and Mouse, pretty boy," a voice called from the trees. They all turned to see a black robes figure perched on a low branch. "And now, the mice are caught!"

"Larxene," Sora squeaked, recognizing the woman's voice.

"Hello, brat," Lraxene smirked, pulling her hood down to reveal her spiked bangs. "Are you glad to see me?"

"No," all three keybladers answered.

"Too bad," Larxene pouted before hopping down from the trees. "And you must be the vampires. Xigbar made you sound so frightening, but you don't look that tough."

"Why didn't we sense you?" Edward demanded. "Your scent should have given you away."

"Are you saying I smell?" Larxene demanded. "And we can mask our scent if we need to. Otherwise, we'd have overloaded poor Zexion's nose ages ago…"

"Why are you here, Larxene? If it was to fight, you aren't doing a good job," Riku snapped.

"Oh, sorry, pretty boy," Larxene smirked. "I completely forgot. Have any of you seen a woman named Kuramu? About this tall," she held a hand up to her shoulder. "White hair, purple eyes?"

"Lost your girlfriend?" RIku taunted, knowing Larxene hated every man in the Organization.

"Haha, that was very funny, pretty boy. And here I thought you were all looks, no brains," Larxene sneered. "No, she's Xemnas' sister."

"He has a sister?" Sora looked vaguely confused.

"Yes, brat," Larxene sneered. "But since you haven't seen her, I guess I can just beat you up to take out my frustration." She launched herself forward, only to be intercepted by Bella. "Oh, you've got a new guard. She's definitely an improvement of that goofy dog you had before."

"Just shut up," Bella hissed, throwing the Nobody backwards. Larxene landed with perfect grace, her boots barely making a sound in the leaf litter.

"Oh, your guard seems tough," Larxene jeered. "Maybe I'll teach her how to really fight." Her knives appeared in her hands, electricity jumping between the points. "Come and get me, girly."

"Bella, wait!" Edward shouted, but it was too late, Bella had fallen into Larxene's trap. As soon as the vampire was in range, Larxene zipped around and appeared at Bella's side, her knife against Bella's throat.

"You can't die, but I know you can feel pain," Larxene whispered. "Goodnight, girly." Bella's eyes widened as electricity ran through her body, making her collapse. Larxene's laugh echoed through the meadow.

"Her shields aren't very good, are they?" Larxene smirked, turning to the keybladers. She spotted Harry and Ron at the edge of the meadow. "Oh, you brought some mages too! Well, wouldn't your duck friend love to know you've replaced him?"

"Leave them out of this," Sora hissed.

"No can do, brat," Larxene pouted. "Bye, bye, boys." A couple of well placed knives later, Ron was pinned to a tree and Harry was struggling to get his wand arm free, to no avail. "Now, that leaves…" Edward pummeled into Larxene's side. "Ow."

"What did you do to her?" Edward demanded.

"She's only asleep," Larxene sighed. "And you get to join her." She slapped her hands on Edward's temples and he slumped to the ground. Larxene rolled him onto the ground and stood up, her grin feral as she looked to the three keybladers. "Your turn."

"Bravo, Larxene," a soft voice spoke up. "You've managed to beat a couple of fledgling mages, two vampires, and are picking on some children. Really, you're doing wonderfully."

"YOU!" Larexene spun around to face the newcomer. "Finally!"

"Sorry to keep you waiting, Little Larxene," the black-cloaked figure stepped forward.

"I'm not 'little', you old hag," Larxene hissed.

"Now, now, Larxene, no need to be rude," the figure said softly. "Now, leave the little children alone and we'll talk about my returning to the Organization."

"Uh…no?" Larxene sneered. "Xemnas wants them turned, so they're coming with me. You three want your friends back, don't you?" She glanced at the hatred on the three keyblader's faces.

"You asked for this, Larxene," the figure dropped her hood, revealing long white hair and slanted violet eyes. Two swords appeared in her hands. "Come and get me, little one."

"I'm not LITTLE!" Larxene shouted as she launched herself at the figure. The sound of metal striking metal resounded through the meadow as the two women lunged and parried each other's blows. "Hehe, isn't this a shocking twist. Xemnas' little sister fights just like him," Larxene sneered as she caught the other's sword and flung it across the meadow, where it embedded in a tree and vanished.

"Oh, so he's told you I'm his little sister?" Kuramu asked. "He always did think highly of himself. I'm his elder." The lost sword reappeared in her hand and she caught one of Larxene's spiked bangs, chopping it off.

"MY HAIR!" Larxene howled, the electricity around her snapping in anger. Kuramu snickered and side swiped the haphazard strike Larxene attempted. "Stay still, you hag!" Kuramu snickered as she pinned Larxene to the ground, her sword against the other Nobody's throat. "You can't kill me."

"No, but I can send you back to the World that Never Was," Kuramu replied. "Sora, could you please come here." When Sora only stared at her in apprehension, she sighed. "On my life, I promise I won't hurt you. I need a keyblade to send her back."

"Oh," Sora muttered. He walked forward and looked at the Nobody on the ground. "Goodbye, Larxene." He thrust his keyblade into her non-existent heart.

"I'll be back one day, brat," Larxene hissed as she faded into the darkness.

"No, you won't," Kuramu promised.

Room of Requirement

None of them talked as they walked back to the castle, the shock still evident in their faces. Kuramu had proved rather strong and was carrying Bella while Harry and Ron levitated Edward back inside. Kuramu sat on a small stool, her eyes flicking from one face to another. "Let me guess, you're wondering why you've never seen me before?"

"Yeah," Sora answered. "We spent three years in the castle, and I've never even heard of you."

"Well, I broke away from Xemnas and his group before the Organization was founded. I was one of Ansem's projects," Kuramu answered. "Perhaps you can tell me what you know, and I will fill in the blanks."

"We know the Nobodies once existed in this world," Hermione spoke up. "Hogwarts: A History explains that the founders fought some."

"Only after we broke free," Kuramu sighed. "Tell me, has anyone found the basilisk in the basement?"

"We killed it four years ago," Harry replied.

"Ah, well, we were created to keep watch over it. Salazar Slytherin wanted someone who could keep the basilisk company without dying from its gaze. Oddly, without hearts, we were the perfect candidate."

"So, Slytherin created you?" Hermione looked confused.

"Well, yes and no. Ansem already existed, but the rest of the originals were created for Slytherin's pet. We escaped after he left the school, and the other founders thought we were too evil to let live. Those of us that escaped went to the World that Never Was. There were seven of us: Xehanort, Braig, Dilan, Even, Eleaus, Ienzo, and me."

"I don't know any of those, except Xehanort," Riku said.

"You wouldn't. Shortly after we landed there, Xehanort started talking about Kingdom Hearts, a legendary power that Ansem often spoke of. He wanted to recreate the power so that we could all have our hearts. I left, knowing it was a fool's dream. But he sent his minions after me. That's when I learned that every one of my friends had been changed. Each now carried an X in their name. You know them as Xemnas, Xigbar, Xaldin, Vexen, Lexeaus, and Zexion."

"But there's more of them now," Kairi pointed out.

"True," Kuramu sighed. "You probably already know that becoming a Nobody is like being bitten by a vampire. You have to lose your heart to become one of us. Look at your sister, Namine. Marluxia tricked her into hating you, thinking you resented her. And ta-da! New Nobody. I have only ever turned one person."

"You turned someone?" Riku stared. "Why? Isn't being a Nobody the worst existence?"

"Some would like you to think so," Kuramu smirked. "The man I turned would have died if I hadn't acted. He was covered in burns, slowly dying from the pain. I took his heart to save him."

"Burns…only one Nobody would have suffered burns in a past life…Axel," Sora sighed. "And now, he has Roxas."

"Axel? Oh, I guess he would have changed his name after Xemnas captured him."

"Wait, he wasn't one of Xemnas' flunkies to begin with?"

"No. Ael, or Axel as you call him, was a good friend of mine. But as I said, I was never safe with Xemnas constantly trying to get me back."

"But Larxene seemed surprised to see you?"

"Well, I faked my own death," Kuramu explained. "And now…I've come to get my revenge."

Hogwarts; Hospital Area

"You call this a microscope?" Greg House stared at the ancient looking machine. "Where did you get it? The Museum of Antiquities?"

"It's the best she has," a dark voice said from the doorframe. House was getting annoyed with all these people popping up without warning. He turned to see a man in black robes (not uncommon in this school) and greasy black hair. "If we didn't need you to diagnosis these students, I'd shove you out the door myself."

"Someone woke up on the wrong side of the cot this morning," House glared. "Now, why are you here?"

"You needed the blood work done," Snape glared back. "And I've identified a few unknown substances."

"Like?" House waved his hand for the information. When he was handed a scroll, he just sighed. "I should have known."

"What is it now?"

"I was expecting official looking paper, not a scroll," House frowned as he read over the blood charts. "And where are these students getting…is that an hallucinogenic?"

"So it would seem," Snape answered. "And here I was, wondering where my rare mushrooms were going. Should have known it was the Hufflepuffs."

"You have mushrooms?" House peeked over the scroll, one eyebrow raised.

"For potions," Snape snapped. Both of House's eyebrows had disappeared into his hairline. "For medical purposes!"

"Uh-huh. Care to share with a suffering patient?" House tapped his leg with his cane.

"No," Snape turned away, his robes flaring out behind him. "We need your brain unaffected to find a cure."

"My mind is affected by the pain in my leg!" House hissed.

"Then, I will bring you a pain reliever. Goodbye, Dr. House," Snape glared over his shoulder.

"Greasy bat," House grouched as he turned back to the paper. "Wait…what's Veritiserum?"

A/N: My version of where Nobodies come from. BWAHAHA

Kuramu: You made me…almost emo. *katana*

Alex: Look, you get to fight…almost continually in the next couple chapters. Don't kill me!


	6. Flower Power

Cross Over: Kingdom Hearts, Harry Potter, Twilight, House M.D.

DISCLAIMER: **We of Eddie and Alex do not own the rights to any character from House M.D., Twilight, Kingdom Hearts, or Harry Potter.** (Even if we wish we did)

Kuramu: Also, we'd like to add that reviews feed Mary Sue's like me

Alex: They do?

Kuramu: Yes. Why do you think I'm so thin? I'm starving here!

Hogwarts: Dungeons

"Professor Snape?" Draco Malfoy looked into the office, hoping to see the man. "Are you here?"

"In my lab, Mr. Malfoy," Snape's voice echoed through the stone room. Malfoy walked toward the lab where he found Snape hovering over a bubbling potion. His dark hair was pulled back in a short ponytail. His sleeves were rolled up to his elbows and the Dark Mark glared out from his pale skin. "What do you need, Draco?" Snape asked over his shoulder.

"Is it true?"

"That's not entirely fair, Draco. If you're asking if indeed, I hate Harry Potter, then yes, it's true. I'm sorry you had to find out this way," Snape sighed.

"You know what I mean. Is it true you're helping that House character?" Malfoy fumed.

"Ah. Yes, I am."

"The Dark Lord won't be happy to hear that," Malfoy sneered.

"Draco, I need this cure too. As your father is probably always reminding you, my father was muggle. Without this cure, I would die along with all of the mudbloods in the hospital."

"It would be a noble to die in his service," Malfoy countered. Snape gripped the sides of his cauldron, his shoulder hunched. "But no, you're in this for the glory of finding the cure!"

"Yes, Draco. That's why I never published my work on Wolfsbane. It's why I work here, in the dungeons of Hogwarts. If I wanted glory, I would have set up my own private practice. Draco, I have told you why I do this. Whatever the Dark Lord may want, he has forgotten that Slytherins think of themselves first, others later. I'm saving my own skin."

"You are a coward," Malfoy hissed. He didn't miss the cringe that rippled through the older man.

"Is there any reason you came here, Mr. Malfoy? Or did you simply come to taunt me?" Snape turned to face the boy, folding his arms over his chest.

"Just to remind you where you stand, Snape," Malfoy said coldly before turning away. "I do hope that cure fails, for your sake." He slammed the door behind him as he exited.

"You are a fool, Draco," Severus Snape sighed. From the shadows, Rosalie crept forward. "I'm supposing you have a plan."

"He'll never get a word out once I'm done with him," Rosalie smirked.

Hogwarts: A History

"Hey, Hermione?" Ron turned to look at his friend. Hermione, Kuramu, and Kairi were all gathered around a rather large book, their voices quiet as they discussed something. Kuramu was the first to react to Ron's voice, her eyes piercing as they found him.

"Yes, Ron?" Hermione asked, her voice a bit shaky.

"Is that the book you're always going on about? Hogwarts: A History?"

"What? Oh, yes…" Hermione had a distinctly Luna Lovegood expression on her face. "There's just so much…that's wrong, isn't there?" She looked at Kuramu. "And you lived through it…all of it…"

"Most of it, yes," Kuramu answered. "I guess I never lost my connection to this old castle." She touched the book, her fingers splayed over the words. "But this…it's like someone took out everything that didn't make the founders sound…all powerful."

"It's amazing, Ron. Did you know that Rowena Ravenclaw would often make quests to find rare creatures, like Luna's father? The other founders all suspected she'd crossed the line between genius and insanity."

"Weird," Ron replied, settling back into the couch. Kairi had turned back to the book, flipping through the pages. She gasped and stared at a small family tree of sorts.

"She wasn't lying," Kairi said quietly.

"What have you found?" Hermione looked at the family tree. "I've never seen that before."

"Kairi is a Princess of Heart, she can find things no one else can," Riku said from his position at the window.

"Kuramu, you really were his older sister," Kairi stated. "You're Xehanort's sister!"

"Yes. And as you can imagine, I hate being tormented by my little brother. So, how about we torment him for a change? I think I can find them, if you want to get your siblings back. But I should warn you, they might not remember you as they once did."

"It's alright," Sora spoke up. "Roxas tried to kill Riku when we escaped. We knew then that he didn't even remember being my brother, let alone my friend."

"Then, come, we'll leave through the portals. If I'm right, we'll find Marluxia. I'm certain he can tell us what we need to know."

"The flowery pink haired twit knows something?" Riku looked skeptical.

"He knew enough to take away Naminé, didn't he?" Kairi asked.

"Come, we will talk to the Graceful Assassin and see what he knows. If I am right, he can tell us of Xemnas' plans."

"Perhaps he will know Voldemort's plans as well," Harry added. Kuramu smiled at him and opened a dark portal. They all stepped through, hoping to find the answers.

Voldemort's Castle: Gardens

Everyone in the Organization had felt Larxene's passing from the world. When she had never returned the castle, the Bellatrix woman had thrown a fit, stabbing almost everyone in her path as she left to seek revenge. No one had seen her since, but they assumed she had either been lost, or Kuramu had found her as well. "Marluxia, are you sure it's safe to be outside of the castle walls?" Naminé asked from her perch on the walls.

"From what I have heard, this world holds valuable plants I could use," Marluxia replied. "Besides, Zexion said he'd warn anyone if Kuramu got close enough."

"Hmm," Naminé stared out into the surrounding woods. "Do you think she'll attempt to destroy us?"

"It's possible," Marluxia shrugged. "But I doubt she'd take on everyone all at once."

"Then I guess it's good I came to you first, isn't it?" Kuramu stepped out of the dark portal, the keybladers and Gryffindors behind her. "Marluxia, I'd like to have a little…chat with you."

"Naminé," Kairi noticed her sister on the wall. The other girl stared at her before disappearing into the darkness. "You did this to her," Kairi accused, turning to Marluxia. "You filthy, stupid NOBODY!" She launched herself at the pink-haired man, her keyblade striking against his scythe. Marluxia glared as he threw her backwards.

"Enough," Harry hissed. "We came for information, not to fight. Not yet."

"Information, eh?" Marluxia twirled his scythe. "Let me guess, you want to know what Xemnas is up to? Why don't you ask him yourself, sister?"

"Xemnas would rather kill me off than tell me anything," Kuramu stated. "And besides, we all know you'd rather lead the Organization. Why not give us the chance to take out the higher ups, give you a fighting chance."

"I don't need your help," Murluxia sneered. "And who's to say you wouldn't kill me off after you had the information? I won't fall for your little tricks."

"Fine. Don't tell me about Xemnas. What can you tell us about Voldemort? Surely, you've noticed he doesn't think all that highly of you and the others. You're just minions to him," Hermione spoke up.

"Him? He just wants to rule the world, kill anyone who gets in his way, and of course, kill off Harry Potter. He rants on that…almost continually, actually," Marluxia sighed.

"That's not much difference from every other year," Ron muttered. Harry just rolled his eyes.

"But how, Marluxia? We know Vexen made the poison to affect the magic in the muggleborns and half-bloods. We know Xemnas is using the heartless to gather the hearts of civilians in this world. What we don't know is why?"

"Kingdom Hearts," Marluxia responded. "He's obsessive."

"Obvoiusly," Kuramu snapped. "I have always suspected my brother was a bit…insane. What does he think will happen if he completes his Kingdom Hearts?"

"We will regain our hearts," Marluxia said as he walked back to the safety of the castle. "Now, go away. I'm assuming you won't want a full out brawl with the others. Zexion will have recognized the threat by now."

"Stop right there, Marluxia," Riku shouted. Marluxia raised an eyebrow at him and held the scythe out so that it barely touched Riku's nose.

"Little keyblader, don't interfere in the business of your elders. It's very rude," Marluxia sneered. Riku made a sound in the back of his throat, similar to a growl, and launched himself forward, his keyblade slicing through the air. Marluxia only smirked as he sidestepped the keyblade's swing, a shower of petals following him.

"We joining this?" Sora looked at Kairi.

"Wouldn't miss it," Kairi grinned as she and Sora launched themselves into the battle.

"Three against one, that's hardly fair," Marluxia growled before he send Riku flying into the forest. "I guess I'll just have to show you how to fight, little ones." The ground beneath them started to shake and thick vines shot out of the ground. "Bye bye," Marluxia snickered as the vines wrapped themselves around the three keybladers.

"Harry, is that what I think it is?" Ron pointed at the vines. Harry nodded.

"Devil's Snare," Hermione gasped. "But how?"

"Marluxia is very good at utilizing plants in his attacks. His scythe can emit a beam of razor sharp petals," Kuramu said. The Gryffindors turned to see her perched in a tree, her katanas held loosely in her hands. "Do you know how to fight those vines?"

"Of course," Hermione grinned. "LUMOS!" Light shot from her wand and hit the vines, causing them to shriek and wither. Marluxia glanced over at her, his scythe resting against his shoulder. The keybladers had passed out from the constiction of the vines and lay in a crumpled heap among the withered plant.

"Hmm. I didn't recognize the mages you had. Interesting," Marluxia glanced at Ron and Harry. "Kuramu, you keep the most intriguing company. Too bad I can't stay and chat." He vanished into a swirling darkness.

"Help me get those three up," Kuramu hoisted Sora over her shoulder. "We need to get out of here before Zexion finds us."

"We're not going after him? What if he tells Xemnas about us?" Harry asked.

"Knowing Marluxia, he'll keep the information to himself," Kuramu said evenly. "It's Naminé that worries me. I'm not entirely certain where her loyalties lie. But this isn't he place to discuss the Organization. Let's go back to Hogwarts."

Meanwhile, in Hogwarts

Snape entered the hospital to see two of the vampires still passed out on the beds. The poisoned students were beginning to look better, due to the anti-toxins House had ordered from London. Still, the doctor was getting on everyone's nerves, and Snape was beginning to compare the American to James Potter. He swirled the vial in his hand, watching the amber liquid bubble slightly.

"Please tell me that's whiskey," House looked at the vial.

"No, it's the pain reliever I promised," Snape replied, taking in the raised eyebrow from House.

"Better than whiskey then," House took the vial. "Do I want to know what's in this?"

"Probably not, but you're going to ask anyway, so I'll just tell you. It's vampire saliva," Snape smirked.

"Vampire spit? You're giving me vampire spit? From what the Cullen brat keeps muttering about, that will change my DNA and make me a vampire. No thanks," House tried to shove the vial into Snape's hands.

"I added Basilisk liver to counteract the effects of the vampire saliva. You won't suffer any changes in DNA, Dr. House," Snape sighed. "Now, the potion only lasts for a week or so, and I don't plan on brewing another. If the students aren't healed by then, you will have to deal with the pain."

"Basilisk liver," House muttered. "Yes, I'm still in a coma." He downed the vial. "Thanks, Mr. Snape. That will be all."

"Of course," Snape turned to hide his smirk as he walked out of the office. He turned when he heard running. So, the potion worked because that was definitely House shouting at him. "Yes?" he turned to see House looking disheveled and with shockingly blue hair.

"YOU TURNED MY HAIR BLUE!" House shouted.

"No, House. It's your imagination. Remember: coma?"

"I'll get you back, you great bat!"

"Of course you will," Snape sneered before turning away with a swish of his robes.

A/N: Now, if you can counteract vampirism with Basilisk liver, can we change the Cullens? Answer: No. They've been vampire-d too long. Sorry.


	7. Racing Against Time

Cross Over: Kingdom Hearts, Harry Potter, Twilight, House M.D.

DISCLAIMER: **We of Eddie and Alex do not own the rights to any character from House M.D., Twilight, Kingdom Hearts, or Harry Potter.** (Even if we wish we did)

Kuramu: Get on with the story. I wanna fight something.

Alex: Please don't hurt us, but you don't fight in this one.

Kuramu: I keel you.

Somewhere in England: Moldie Shorts…I mean, Voldemort's Castle

Voldemort turned when he heard the hissing sound of a dark portal opening. He hadn't expected any of the Nobodies to return so soon after losing one of their own. Still, he wasn't surprised to see the head of silver hair emerge from the portal. "Xemnas," he greeted. The Nobody gave a short bow before pulling a scroll from his sleeves. "What's this?"

"An attack plan. Marluxia reported that the keybladers found the castle. He defeated them for a short while, but they'll be back. I've had my people scouting Hogwarts for a few weeks. I know how to take them down," Xemnas pointed to various dots on the map. "Here, here and here. Weaknesses."

"We've tried attacking Hogwarts. It failed. Sure, a couple people here and there were taken down, but that castle is protected by something," Voldemort sighed.

"Nobodies. It's protected by Nobodies," Xemnas answered.

"What?" Voldemort shot up in his chair. "But you swore you were on our side."

"I am. But when the founders of Hogwarts hunted us down, they used the residual magic to build Hogwarts. Nobodies guard Hogwarts, whether they want to or not," Xemnas explained. He gestured in the general direction of Hogwarts. "And now, a living Nobody guards the castle as well."

"One of you defected?" Voldemort seethed.

"Yes, hundreds of years ago."

"Just how old are you?"

"I saw the building of Hogwarts."

Hogwarts: Just Outside Apparation Zone

As the dark portal opened, Hermione stumbled onto the forest floor. Behind her, Ron and Harry emerged, carrying the sleeping form of Riku. As Kuramu appeared, holding Sora and Kairi under her arms, the shadows seemed to surge around her. "So, anyone have an ideas on how to go about attacking them?"

"Can we not talk about this now? Riku's not as light as he looks," Ron muttered. Kuramu glanced at him and smirked.

"Okay. When you get back to Hogwarts, we'll discuss strategy. Bye now," she grinned and took off at a run, quickly becoming a blur.

"Why must Nobodies and vampires be so fast? It's annoying," Harry glared at the disappearing form of Kuramu. "Hey, Hermione, could you cast a levitation charm? My hands are full."

"Oh, sure," Hermione grinned, casting the charm. She then turned and began walking toward the castle, Riku floating beside her.

"I would have thought she'd want to discuss plans," Ron blinked.

"I think she wants Kuramu to explain some things. Like the battle maneuvers we can expect from the other Nobodies," Harry shrugged. "But, come on, we need to catch up with her."

"Need a lift?" a voice called from the shadows. Ron and Harry turned to most of the Cullen clan sitting in the trees. "Alice had a vision that you'd be back soon," Bella smiled down at them.

"You finally woke up," Harry smiled. "We'd thought Larxene had done something horrible."

"Nope. Though it is weird to actually wake up. Last time I slept was during my transformation," Edward answered as he dropped from the tree.

"So, you want a lift?" Alice asked.

"Sure, why…" Harry found himself hoisted onto Bella's back. "Not?" he squeaked as the ground suddenly fell away beneath him. Had it not been for years of flying on a broom, Harry would have had a heart attack watching the ground blur beneath him. He saw Alice and Emmett run past, followed by Edward carrying a pinch-faced Ron. He had to laugh at the look of terror occasionally crossing Ron's face.

"Hey, Harry, where were you?" Bella asked. "Not even Alice could find you guys."

"We went to confront Marluxia, one of the Organization," Harry answered. "But he didn't provide us with much. He seems to hate Kuramu as much as the rest of the Organization."

"So, why are the keybladers out of it?"

"They got caught in Devil's Snare," Harry explained. "The harder to try to get out of it, the more it constricts. They fainted when they couldn't get enough oxygen."

"Are they okay?"

"Yeah. Hermione insisted we check on them at one point. Kuramu stopped a few times on the way back to let Hermione run diagnostic charms on all three of them."

"Oh dear," Bella sighed. "Edward's made a challenge."

"What?"

"You see that white blue up there? That's Kuramu. The darker blur beside her is Edward. My guess is that Edward wants to race, and Kuramu accepted."

"Poor Ron."

"I was thinking poor Edward. He's never been beaten on a foot race before," Bella smirked. "And I've been on patrol with Kuramu a couple times. She's lightening fast."

"We're not going to hear the end of it if he loses, are we?" Harry asked.

"Nope," Bella agreed.

Room of Requirement: Hogwarts

Edward wasn't beyond pouting, so it seemed. He stood beside the window, his face pinched into a scowl, but no one was paying much attention to the brooding vampire. "So, House has blue hair?" Ron asked. "I didn't know Snape knew how to play a joke."

"Me neither," Harry laughed. "But you said House came up with a break through shortly after?"

"Well, it seems he gets ideas from being challenged by someone," Alice smiled. "So, Snape apparently triggered House's ability to solve the mystery."

"Will the students be okay then?" Hermione asked.

"Oh god, that means classes will start up again," Ron groaned, slumping back onto the couch. Harry laughed at the red-head's antics.

"Well, he has to perform surgery on one of the students," Alice answered. From the corner of her eye, she noticed Edward straighten and begin staring at them. "And I see the surgery going perfectly."

"Oh yeah, I forgot about your gift," Harry said. "So, why only one student?"

"Well, he says it's called a biopsy," Alice answered. "He says he already knows what the answer is, but the surgery will confirm it, otherwise it's all very experimental and could be a wasted effort."

"Sounds like House," Edward sighed, coming to stand beside them. "He's willing to take chances, but even he will back up his guesses with facts."

"Is the surgery dangerous?" Hermione asked.

"Depends on where he performs the biopsy," Edward shrugged.

"Well, he says it's the brain," Alice answered.

"Then, yes, the surgery can be dangerous. But if Alice says the surgery will go fine, I'm willing to believe her," Edward walked to the door. "Kuramu, I challenge to a rematch."

"You're so eager to lose," Kuramu smirked. "Let's go!"

Several Hours Later

"Are they still running?" Harry asked as he joined the others at the windows. Every so often, two blurs would pass beneath them. "Don't they get tired?"

"Vampires don't get tired, as we aren't really alive," Bella explained.

"And I'm guessing Nobodies don't get tired because…they techinically don't exist," Hermione spoke up. Harry looked back at her to see her reading a rather large book titled "Your Nobody and You: Understanding What Never Was".

"How can we fight something that doesn't exist?" Ron said incredulously.

"Dunno, but they sure pack a punch," Bella said.

"Right," Harry looked down at the blurs passing. "So, they could be at this for a while, right?"

"Well, they keep switching who's closer to the castle, and until one of them gains a significant lead, they'll keep running," Alice explained.

"Aren't we supposed to be fighting Nobodies?" Harry asked.

"Kuramu told me that the next Nobody she'll seek out is Luxord, the Gambler of Fate," Hermione spoke up as she marked something in the book. "She says we'll need to think strategy before we confront him."

"Why?"

"Luxord is a master of words. He'll make you want to become a Nobody," Kairi spoke up. "But he fights with cards."

"How are cards a weapon?" Harry asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Big cards, big as any person," Riku added. "He tends to separate people so he can fight one-on-one with the leader."

"And he's intelligent. If he wanted, he could take over the Organization," Sora nodded, folding his hands behind his head.

"So, why doesn't he?" Hermione asked.

"He hates fighting, which is why he separates people to fight. He likes deception and tricks. He couldn't defeat some of the higher Nobodies with just that," Riku snorted.

"By the way, Hermione, where'd you get that book?" Ron asked.

"Kuramu gave it to me before we went to find Marluxia. She said it will help explain some of the nuances of Nobody battle," Hermione asked. "And she said most of the current Nobodies are listed in here, along with their creators."

"Like a family tree?" Harry asked.

"Kind of. Here," she turned the book so that they could see an intricate bunch of lines. "This is the Organization's list."

"Hey, look, it's Roxas and Naminé," Riku pointed to the names. "And me? What am I doing on there?"

"Vexen cloned you," Kuramu stated as she waltzed into the room. "Poor little clone thinks he's a girl to. Wears a skirt half the time."

"He cloned me? When?" Riku turned to see Edward glaring at the back of Kuramu's head. He could only conclude that Edward has lost. He was also trying to deny having heard the part about the skirt. He didn't want to think about that at all.

"Probably when we were separated," Kairi spoke up. "But is the clone a Nobody too?"

"In a way, yes," Kuramu took the book from Hermione. "He wasn't meant to exist, but he does have a living heart. He feels, as you do, but because he has only known Nobodies, I doubt he could ever really…express those feelings. He's been fed lies that if he kills Riku, he will become complete."

"So, we'll have to take him out, just like the others," Sora sighed. "I'm really getting tired of all this fighting."

"Well, as I was running, I remembered something," Kuramu turned to Harry. "Has there ever been a sword summoned on this ground? An ancient sword with the words Godric Gryffindor inscribed on the blade?"

"Yeah. In second year, I pulled it from the hat to defeat the basilisk," Harry explained.

"Wonderful. Where is it now?"

"I think Dumbledore has it on display in his office," Harry answered. "Why?"

"You all know that the Nobodies can only be defeated by one wielding a keyblade, right?" Those gathered nodded. "But, as I've said, the founders destroyed many of my kind before we fled to the World that Never Was. So, in short, at least one of the founders had a keyblade. The best way to find it is through their belongings."

"But why the sword?"

"Harry, remember I was here when Hogwarts was guarded by Nobodies," Kuramu explained. "I saw the keyblades used to kill them. I know that Godric Gryffindor infused his magic into that sword to make it a keyblade."

"Why didn't you tell us before?" Hermione asked, anger creeping into her voice.

"In all honesty, it slipped my mind. I had thought that three keybladers would be enough to fight them, but even that doesn't seem to work here. We need the ancient magic of the school, we need a person of this world to wield the keyblade."

"I'll do it," Harry spoke up.

"It's not that simple," Kuramu sighed. "You said you used the sword to kill the Basilisk. In all honesty, the Basilisk itself was probably part Nobody from all the experiments Vexen put it through. The sword should have become a keyblade."

"So, who then?" Hermione asked.

"That's what we're going to find out," Kuramu replied. "Come on, we need to get that sword."

Hogwarts: Dumbledore's Office

After several guesses as to what the password was, Edward rightly guessed that it was "Pixie Stix", though some thought he cheated due to his telepathy. The group, consisting of Kuramu, Harry, Edward, and Kairi, climbed the spiral staircase to find Dumbledore chatting with House. It seemed the surgery had gone well and House was requesting access to a small lab in order to test the biopsy for the disease.

"I'm sure Prof. Snape will supply you with everything you need," Dumbledore said patiently, waving in the group at his door. "And I'm sure if you ask him politely, he'll let you use his own labs. There shouldn't be any animosity between you two. Why, if you work together, I dare say, you could cure these students in no time."

"He turned my hair blue, he stole my cane, and you want me to be polite to this…imbecile?" House was on the verge of throwing something.

"Actually, House, that colors suits you," Kuramu strode into the room, occupying the only empty seat.

"And you are?" House glared at the woman. It had taken hours of scrubbing his hair to even dull the bright blue coloring. As it was, the salt-and-pepper brown he was known to sport was only visible in between bright streaks of blue.

"Kuramu," she greeted, holding out a slim hand. House reluctantly shook hands with the odd woman. "Now, Snape owes me a favor or two for giving him potion ingredients from deep in the forest. Tell him that Kuramu refers you to his lab, and you'll be all set. Now, go." She waved her hand dismissively, ignoring the anger flashing across House's face. One look at the deadly sword appearing in her free hand had him on his feet. Even Cuddy hadn't reverted to violence.

"Oh, House," Edward couldn't miss the opportunity to jibe his old classmate. "Nice hair."

"Screw you, Cullen," House slammed the door behind him.

"So, what brings you to my office, Lady Kuramu?" Dumbledore smiled at the Nobody. "We haven't spoken since your arrival some weeks ago."

"Please, simply Kuramu. I haven't gone by that title in eons," Kuramu replied. "And we have come to take a look at Gryffindor's sword. I'm hoping that one of your students can activate the keyblade within."


	8. Traitor

Cross Over: Kingdom Hearts, Harry Potter, Twilight, House M.D.

DISCLAIMER: **We of Eddie and Alex do not own the rights to any character from House M.D., Twilight, Kingdom Hearts, or Harry Potter.** (Even if we wish we did)

Kuramu: Do I get to fight soon? Honestly?

Alex: Yeah, if I feel like it. Stupid Adderall has me feeling ill.

Kuramu: Poor little ADD writer.

Eddie: STORY TIEM! *huddles into blankets, huge eyes*

Voldemort's Castle: Map Room

Xemnas stood hunched over a table full of maps from every era since he last entered Hogwarts. Voldemort had yet to approve the battle plan and Xemnas had taken to hiding in the map room going over the population charts he'd found. "Here," he pointed to an outcropping of red dots. "Here's a huge town. Send the heartless out. Gather as many hearts as possible, but don't destroy the town. Can you handle that, Numbers VIII and XIII?"

"Yeah, whatever. Gather hearts, but no pillaging," Axel replied, swirling his chakram with one hand. Roxas only nodded and opened the dark portal, his keyblades glowing softly as he let the shadows consume him. "He's been off since Sora came back," Axel commented.

"As long as he remembers why he joined us, we will keep him around," Xemnas waved him off. "If he starts to show weakness, kill him."

"Of course, Superior," Axel nodded. He didn't want to harm the young blonde, but he knew that no one stood up to Xemnas and lived long enough to gloat about it. Yet, as Axel followed Roxas into the dark portal, he didn't know if he'd have what it took to destroy the only friend he had in the Organization.

Hogwarts: Dumbledore's Office

"You want to do what?" Dumbledore, perhaps for the first time Harry had known him, looked utterly baffled.

"Headmaster Dumbledore, do you remember what I told you when I asked for solace here?"

"You said that you would do whatever if took to bring down our mutual enemies," Dumbledore recalled. "But putting an unknown student in harm's way…"

"I think I know the student who will carry the keyblade in battle. Harry may have been able to pull the sword from the hat, showing that he has the courage to wield the blade, but the keyblade did not choose him. Someone, probably another Gryffindor, will be the keyblade's new master."

"How will we find this student? Surely you don't suggest having every student of Gryffindor wield the sword to bring out the keyblade?" Dumbledore looked slightly overwhelmed.

"I will start with the student I think has the power. If not him, then it is one of his family," Kuramu replied. "Edward, loathe as I am to admit it, you can travel these halls faster than I can. Bring Mr. Weasley to the office, along with his younger sister."

"Ron and Ginny?" Harry looked worried. "I can't let Ginny go into battle with us. She's too young."

Kairi pulled Harry aside, her hand gently resting on his shoulder. "Harry, I'm only 15," Kairi remarked. "As is Naminé. Roxas and Sora are also 15. Riku is the oldest, he's your age; 16. We're all young, but we can still fight. Besides, Kuramu thinks Ron will wield the blade. And I think he needs the confidence boost."

"What?" Harry stared at the redheaded girl.

"You really don't notice much, do you?" Kairi asked. "You are the leader, obviously. You have a lot of power and influence. But you don't notice your best friend's jealousy of that power. Or if you do, you choose to ignore it."

"I never noticed…"

"And he loves Hermione," Kairi continued. "But because he doesn't want to alienate you, so he never takes the first step. If he can wield the keyblade, he'll get what he wants, what he needs, a niche of his own."

"Oh," Harry was speechless at the young woman's insight.

"Sorry," Kairi smiled. "I know it's a bit much to take in. As a princess of heart, I notice the feelings of others, kind of like your friend Jasper."

"Should I say something to him? Like give him my blessing?" Harry asked wholeheartedly.

Kairi laughed. "You're not Hermione's father, Harry. He doesn't need your blessing, just your support."

"Okay."

Hogwarts: Kitchen Area

Rosalie walked into the kitchens to find Remus elbow deep in bread dough. "What are you doing?" she asked. The werewolf blinked and tilted his head toward an open cookbook on the table. Several house elves stood around him, apparently listening to his instructions. He continued to knead the dough for a moment before stepping back and giving a few orders to the house elves.

"What brings you to the kitchens, Miss Hale?" Remus asked, wiping his hands on the apron he wore.

"I was hoping you could help me with a project," Rosalie smiled her most disarming smile at him.

"Why do I not like where this is headed?" Jacob Black appeared out of the stock room, carrying a large sack of sugar.

"No one asked you, mutt," Rosalie snarled.

"Please, don't fight," Remus stepped in between the snarling pair. "How can I be of help?"

"I need to know Malfoy's greatest fear. I read up on Hermione's notes and noticed that you introduced Bogarts in the third year. From what I know of that species, they show your greatest fears."

"Wouldn't that be a breech of patient confidentiality?" Jacob snapped.

"He's not a doctor! And Malfoy is going to rat out Snape if I don't act fast," Rosalie sighed, ignoring the younger wolf for the moment. "I'm going to need all the help I can get for Mission: Crazy Ferret."

"Crazy Ferret?" Jacob asked.

"Draco Malfoy was turned into a ferret by one Alastair Moody, who was actually Barty Crouch, curing fourth year," Remus explained. "But I cannot condone you making a student insane, Miss Hale. It is unethical, even if he is a slimy git."

"Did you just call a student a slimy git?" Jacob looked shocked. "I didn't know you had it in you, Remus."

"Yes, while your wolf bonding is beautiful and wonderful, this doesn't help me," Rosalie brought their attention back to herself. "Look, you can say I beat you up for the information or whatever."

"Miss Hale, you really don't understand," Remus sighed. "I can't give you that information."

"He fears being turned into a ferret again," Edward said from behind them. Clinging to his back was a rather ill-looking Ron and an excited Ginny.

"Thank you, Edward, but as I cannot perform actual magic, that might be tricky," Rosalie sighed. "Anything else you picked off his brain?"

"He thinks highly of his image," Ginny piped up. "And from what I've heard, he doesn't fair well with opposition."

"Like?" Rosalie prompted.

"He chokes when it comes to Quidditch because, while he is a good flyer, he can't take face the strong opposition of Harry."

"Which is why Gryffindor wins every time we face Slytherin," Ron said suddenly.

"No thanks to you, Keeper," Ginny smirked. Ron glared at her.

"Edward, you giving free piggy-back rides now?" Jacob grinned. "I should get a picture of this, frame it, and give it to Bella for her next birthday."

"Very funny, Jacob," Edward glared. "Kuramu asked me to pick these two up to prove a theory of hers. Besides, I don't look half as ridiculous as you do in that apron."

"I'm cooking!" Jacob snapped. "And Remus insisted I wear one to keep the school robes clean…" He pouted a bit.

"Alright, boys, enough with the pity party. Edward, thank you for the information. And Professor Lupin, if you ever come to your senses, you know where to find me. I'd love to hear what Malfoy's boggart looked like." Rosalie flipped her hair over one shoulder and left the room, ignoring the scowl on Remus' face.

"She'll find out one way or another, Remus," Jacob commented. "If I know her, and believe, I've lived around her far too long, she'll get the information through other means, possibly bribing it from other students."

"Well, she's not getting that information from me. I have principles," Remus said evenly. "Now, can we please get back to cooking?"

"Oh, before you do," Edward interrupted. "Have either of you seen Jasper?"

"He's on patrol still," Jacob answered.

"Thanks. Alice said she couldn't find him."

"That would be the influence of the centaurs," Remus replied as he began laying ingredients on the table. "She can't see other beings, right? Well, the centaurs seem to appreciate Mister Hale's leadership qualities."

"You mean his 'stoic and honest' nature," Jacob rolled his eyes. "Centaurs are weird." Neither noticed that Edward had left the room until they saw the empty doorway. "How rude. Not even saying goodbye."

Hogwarts: Dumbledore's Office

"Finally," Kuramu said as Edward appeared in the office, the two Gryffindor's sliding from his back. "What took you so long?"

"Alice wanted me to check with Remus and Jacob to see if they'd heard from Jasper. He's still on patrol, it seems," Edward replied. He noticed the long sword on Dumbledore's desk. "Is that the sword?"

"Hm? Oh yes," Kuramu nodded. "Ronald, could you please grasp the sword?"

"Sure," Ron moved forward, only to come face to face with one of Kuramu's katanas. "What the bloody hell?"

"What are you doing?" Harry shouted.

"He has to have the courage to use the sword," Kuramu hissed. Her eyes narrowed as she glared at the boy in front of her. "Well, do you? Do you have what it takes to face me, knowing you could lose?"

"Are you crazy?"

"I see how it is," Kuramu's second sword phased into her open hand. "Edward, I will need your full cooperation. Block the door and do not let them escape. Failure to do so will only bring pain. Do you understand?" She raised the sword to Edward's throat.

"I can't let you hurt them," Edward glared. "I can't believe you'd turn on us like this."

"What can I say, Cullen? I have no heart or sympathy and you're out numbered and out gunned. I'm choosing the winning side," Kuramu smirked. "So, Ronald, are you going to draw the sword and face me? Or am I going to have to dispatch of your dear sister to get you to react?"

"You won't hurt Ginny," Ron ducked under the blade and grasped the sword. "I won't let you hurt my friends."

"That sword will only pierce my flesh. It won't hurt me," Kuramu laughed.

"But mine can," Kairi hissed, rushing forward. Kuramu grinned and flicked her sword to cause a blast of light to rip across the room at the charging keyblader. Kairi was thrown off balance and landed some feet away, her keyblade vanishing as she succumbed to sleep.

"Well, well, there goes the one chance you had, Ronald," Kuramu flicked her eyes back to the redhead. "So, it's either you show me that you can take on the challenge, or I'll rip through Ginny and Harry on my way out of here."

"You won't touch them," Ronald growled. "I won't let you!" Light surrounded him as he spoke, moving along his arms to gather along the blade's surface. With a sound like shattering glass, the sword transformed, becoming a golden key with red swirls looping along the surface. From the handle hung a delicate golden sun. "Holy crud," Ron glanced at the keyblade. "Is this?"

"You passed the test, Ron," Harry grinned. "Kuramu told us we'd have to give you a reason to fight in order for the keyblade to appear." He turned to show Kairi leaning against one of the shelves, her keyblade dangling from one hand. "See? It was all an act."

"Really?" Ginny spoke up. "But, she seemed so evil there. Like she'd really turned on us. It was quite an act." Kuramu bowed and vanished her weapons before dropping into a chair. "And Harry, you can't act to save your life."

"Well, she told me that it was the only way," Harry replied. "And it worked. We now have Gryffindor's keyblade."

"What is it called?" Kairi asked. At the strange stares from the Hogwarts' students, she smiled nervously. "Well, my blade is called Flora. Riku's is Way to the Dawn, and Sora's is called Ultima."

"Roxas carries two: Oathkeeper and Oblivion," Kuramu added. "As for Gryffindor's key, it's known as Lion's Talon."

"So, Ron, ready to start training?" Riku and Sora walked into the room, their keyblades resting against their shoulders.

"What have I gotten myself into?" Ron asked, looking at the matching grins on the two boy's faces.

Hogwarts: Room of Requirement

Alice suddenly sat bolt upright, her eyes widening. "Alice?" Hermione looked over to see the vampire stand and begin pacing. "Alice, what is it?"

"So many newborns…but they aren't newborns. What are they? Oh god, there's so many of them," Alice whispered. "Hermione, we have to get Edward and the others. I see a huge attack happening on one of the cities."

"Where?" Hermione asked.

"London," Alice whispered. "They're going to destroy London."

Kuramu: Remember, reviews feed Mary Sues like me. Please, review for me. Please????


	9. Attack on Hogwarts

Cross Over: Kingdom Hearts, Harry Potter, Twilight, House M.D.

DISCLAIMER: **We of Eddie and Alex do not own the rights to any character from House M.D., Twilight, Kingdom Hearts, or Harry Potter.** (Even if we wish we did)

Kuramu: So, you're going to take down London? Why not Tokyo?

Alex: Tokyo gets destroyed too much, don't you think? Besides, I want you to fight on Big Ben.

Kuramu: You aren't going to make bad "timing" jokes, are you?

Alex: You have seen through my thinly veiled ideas.

London, Early Morning

Axel looked over the vast city, his green eyes following the path of the shadow heartless. "Roxas, you will be able to fight Sora, won't you?" he looked over his shoulder at the young blonde. "If not, just go home."

"I can fight him," Roxas snapped, lowering his hood over his blue eyes. "Just leave that brat to me." Axel rolled his eyes at the blonde's resentment and went back to studying the heartless. They wouldn't attack for a while, and he knew from previous attacks that this world couldn't see them. He was surprised that Xemnas had picked such a large town, though. Even from their vantage point on top of London's Eye, he couldn't find the ends.

"Come on," he leapt down onto one of the empty carriages and stared up at Roxas. "I need something to eat and we have a few hours before we attack."

"How can you be hungry?" Roxas eyed him. "You just had breakfast."

"So?" Axel raised an eyebrow. Roxas just rolled his eyes and descended the wheel, jumping between the spokes as Axel hopped from carriage to carriage. Had anyone seen them, they would have only seen small flashes of black as the two Nobodies leapt.

Hogwarts: Room of Requirement

"Hey, guys, you'll never believe what Ron can do," Harry exclaimed as he walked into the room. The somber faces of the gathering stopped him in his tracks. "What's wrong?" Behind him, Ron and Edward stopped, Edward reading the thoughts of the small group.

"Why London?" he asked. Harry and Ron turned to ask what he meant, so he clarified. "The Nobodies are going to attack London, tonight."

"We have to stop them," Hermione spoke up from her position on the couch. "But Alice says she doesn't see us fighting them."

"Because it's a trap," Kuramu spoke up as she walked into the room. "They'll attack here at the same time."

"So, we split up," Harry said. "We have four keybladers and they'll just send heartless, right? So, the vampires can take care of them, with the help of Kairi and Riku. Kuramu can transport us to London and we'll fight the two Nobodies with Sora and Ron."

"That's a good plan, Harry," Kuramu sighed. "But they'll send more than just heartless to Hogwarts. They'll send Nobodies: dusks and creepers, probably."

"Lesser Nobodies," Hermione clarified when the Cullens, Ron, and Harry looked confused. "But what about the Organization?"

"It's possible they'll show up," Kuramu mused. "But knowing Xemnas, he'll assume we took the full force to London and not send his best men."

"How will he know we know about London?" Harry asked.

"He doesn't," Kuramu agreed. "But he knows I keep tabs on Ael…Axel, sorry."

"He's the one attacking?" Sora jumped up. "Then, Roxas…"

"Will also be there," Kuramu confirmed. "Do you think you can handle fighting with him, Sora? If not, you may want to stay here."

"No, I have a duty to protect people from the Heartless," Sora answered, his head lowered. "Even if it means I must fight Roxas."

"Sora, you don't have to," Riku spoke up. "You can protect people here. You don't have to face Roxas."

"And then what? I know that one of my best friends killed my brother? No, I'll take him down myself," Sora stormed out of the room, his voice breaking at the end.

"Kuramu, this book mentions a cure," Hermione looked up suddenly. "What if…"

"The cure doesn't work," Kuramu muttered. "We tried, thousands of times."

"What happened?"

"Both parties died."

"So, Sora really has to send his brother back to the nothingness?" Riku asked. He started pacing, his keyblade phasing in and out of focus as his emotions flared. "Is there nothing we can do? None of us want this!"

"There's one way," Kuramu spoke softly. "It's never been proven, but the legend is that if a Nobody can confront their own feelings of rejection, of doubt, than their heart will be restored. But we've tried it and it didn't work."

"What if Sora makes Roxas confront everything that made him a Nobody?" Edward asked. "You said the turning was similar to a vampires, but even we don't lose our hearts."

"When darkness, such as doubt, fear, anger, hatred, enter your heart, you become a magnet for the Heartless. We created Nobodies by feeding on those feelings of darkness," Kuramu explained slowly. "After the heart was taken by a Heartless, a Nobody was born."

"Then, Roxas would have to confront the darkness within his heart?" Harry asked.

"Yes, but none of us were able to defeat the darkness within us," Kuramu answered, her eyes on the window. "Imagine fighting your worst fears over and over, all the while feeling like you're being ripped apart. That is what Roxas will have to face if he ever wants to be whole again."

"So, we're back to Sora destroying his brother in hopes of saving this world," Kairi sighed.

"I can't do it," Sora said quietly as he walked back into the room. "I keep telling myself it's my duty as the King's keyblader to take down the Organization, but I can't…kill him. And neither can you," he turned to Kairi and Riku. "The same way I couldn't kill Naminé."

"Then, what will we do?" Harry asked. "Let them be used as shields until the entire country…world gets destroyed?"

"No," Sora whispered. "I'll help him confront what he is. He won't face his darkness alone."

"Sora, you can't!" Riku shouted. "What if you die? You're the strongest keyblader!"

"If I kill him, you won't have a functioning keyblader. You'll have a target for the Heartless," Sora hissed back at him. He turned to Kuramu and summoned his keyblade. "Take me to Roxas." Kuramu took in the determined look on the young man's face and summoned a dark portal.

"I'll need some help," Kuramu turned to the Gryffindors. "You three will be with us. I don't know London streets like I used to and we'll need magical back up to take down the Heartless."

"And we'll stay here and protect Hogwarts," Kairi stated. Riku nodded before leaving the room, keyblade hissing as he summoned it. "And Sora, please, come back to us."

"I always come back for you guys," Sora smiled, though it looked forced. "Just keep up the wards around Hogwarts until we get back, okay?"

"Sure," Kairi smiled and ran after Riku.

"Well, what are we waiting for?" Kuramu turned to the dark portal. "Let's get going before London's devoid of hearts."

Hogwarts Grounds

"Professor Lupin!" Alice shouted as the vampires ran onto the Quidditch Field. Remus and Jacob turned and waited until the blurred vampires stopped before them. "Professor Lupin, they're coming here."

"What?" Jacob asked.

"The Heartless. They're going to attack Hogwarts."

"Why are you coming to us?" Remus asked. "I don't know anything about fighting these creatures."

"Kuramu's gone to London. We need all the help we can get," Rosalie answered.

"London? Why'd she go there?" Jacob asked.

"Because we set up a trap there," a voice echoed as a dark portal opened. Standing there were three Nobodies, all clad in the black robes. "While the cat's away and all that," the first smirked.

"Crap," Emmett snarled. Jacob quickly transformed, his wolf form menacing. Suddenly, standing beside him was another wolf, grey in color with scars along its pelt. The Remus-wolf growled and lunged at the three Nobodies, who easily phased out of his reach.

"You won't hurt the children of Hogwarts," the wolf growled. Even the vampires were surprised at that. Not even Jacob could speak aloud when in wolf form. "Leave this place."

"We didn't come for the wizard children," the first spoke again. "We came for two very special children. Now, where are Riku and Kairi?"

"I won't tell you," Remus snarled, his fur bristling. Behind him, the vampires and Jacob began moving outward, attempting to surround the Nobodies.

"This is growing tiresome," the second Nobody sneered. "Just kill the wolf and let's find the brats ourselves."

"Remus, step aside," Riku's voice suddenly rang out. "These three are mine."

"Oh, look, it's the pretty one," the third laughed. "We have a present for you." Behind him, the dark portal opened again, and a young man stepped out. He wore the same black robes as the others, but his hood was down, revealing a face identical to Riku's. "Meet your replica."

"She wasn't kidding," Kairi gasped. The clone turned at the noise and saw Riku standing in front of Kairi. He paused for a moment then summoned a wicked looking blade. "He's got Soul Eater!" Kairi hissed.

"What?" Bella asked.

"Soul Eater was my original sword," Riku stated. "It was made from the darkness within my heart. I know the pain it took to reach the light again. I know what Roxas will go through."

"No kidding," Bella looked at the clone. "So, he's…"

"The dark Riku," Riku nodded. "Yeah."

"Will you shut up?" the Riku clone shouted. "Geez, you're so annoying. But hey, if I defeat you, who knows. Maybe I'll be whole again. It's worth a shot to try, isn't it?" He grinned, launching himself forward.

"Ah, Kairi," the first Nobody suddenly turned to the girl, letting the two Riku's battle it out. "Naminé sends her regards."

"Marluxia," Kairi glared as the first Nobody lowered his hood, flicking his rose-colored hair out. "I should have known you'd be in on this."

"Oh, but we brought friends," Marluxia smirked, opening another dark portal. Several Death Eaters emerged, their eyes fixated on the battle between the two Riku's. "See? Quite a party, isn't it?"

"Number XI, stop this foolishness and just grab the girl," the second suddenly growled. Marluxia turned to glared at his hooded companion and neither noticed the vampires move to surround Kairi.

"Your guards won't protect you for long, little girl," the third spoke up, lowering his hood to reveal flaxen hair and glowing green eyes. "Marluxia, stop fooling around and take out these simpletons."

"Why can't Saïx do it?" Marluxia asked, yanking down the hood the last Nobody, revealing the dark blue hair and glaring yellow eyes. "Hell, why don't you just freeze them all and be done with it?"

"Are they always like this?" Bella whispered.

"More or less. Since the Organization doesn't have emotions, they never really connected as a team, fear and rivalry are the only things keeping them together."

"What about the Death Eaters?" Jasper asked. "We could just take them out. They'd be pretty easy to kill, right?"

"True enough, but I think we should keep at least one alive," Rosalie smirked. "You know, for interrogation."

"Let me guess, Malfoy's dad is the blonde one?" Bella sighed.

"Yep." Rosalie looked pleased at the information. While that was going on, Vexen had convinced Marluxia that his flower attacks would be better than letting Saïx go berserk and potentially kill their allies. Marluxia nodded and summoned his scythe in a shower of petals. Both Emmett and Edward sniggered at this, having missed the first encounter with the Graceful Assassin.

"If you value your lives, move," Marluxia stated. He got a rumbling growl from Jacob as a response. "Fine, have it your way." He swung the scythe and released a barrage of dark pink waves that hissed as they passed through the air. One hit Edward in the arm, slicing into it effortlessly. "Well, isn't that interesting," Marluxia sneered as he prepared to attack. "It seems you aren't as immune as you think, vampire."

"Rosalie, Jasper, take care of the Death Eaters," Edward ground out, feeling his skin already stitching itself back together. The rest of the Cullens moved in front of Kairi. "We'll shield you as long as we can."

Meanwhile, the Death Eaters were watching the proceedings. McNair had conjured some popcorn and they were all sitting around watching the fights. Not one of them really cared who won, as none of them completely trusted the Nobodies and the Riku clone just plain freaked them out at times. "So, which Riku do you think will win?" Malfoy Sr. asked.

"The dark one," Rudolphos LeStrange supplied. Suddenly, the original Riku sliced through the clone's dark robes, revealing the clone's true form. Across his chest was the heartless symbol, minus the x in the center. The dark material clung to his frame, going all the way up his chin and down his arms to end in red, dark veined gloves. Around his waist fluttered gossamer-thin white shirt. Beneath that, the dark material ended in knee-high black boots.

"Is that a…skirt?" Riku shouted. "I thought Kuramu was lying. You're wearing a freakin' skirt!"

"Shut up," the clone growled, ripping away the robe that still clung to his shoulder. "I don't make rude comments about that atrocious yellow shirt you wore when they cloned you. I think it's an improvement over your horrible fashion."

"They cloned me gay…" Riku muttered. He wasn't prepared for the next attack, being caught of guard when the clone stabbed his shoulder. An evil cackle bubbled from the clone's throat as he leaned closer.

"When you die, I'll make sure no one remembers you," the clone hissed, its mirror-image blue eyes sparking with insanity.

"I'm not going to die," Riku kicked the clone away, touching his wounded shoulder for a moment. "Not by the likes of you." He raised the keyblade and charged. "You're so blind to them. They're just using you! Don't you see that?"

"I don't care," the clone laughed. "I'm having too much fun!" The sword clashed against the keyblade as the two met, sparks flying as the metal rang out. The clone's laugh sent shivers down Riku's spine, knowing he himself had once made that sound, long ago. "Come on," the clone insisted. "Fight like you mean it. Or are your little friends not that important?"

"I won't let you hurt them," Riku snapped, swinging the keyblade only to be blocked by the clone. "You won't be killing anyone." The Death Eaters didn't even see the next move, as Riku shot forward, kicking the clones feet out from under him. The clone collapsed on the ground and lost hold of Soul Eater, which skittered across the ground. Riku placed the tip of his keyblade against the Heartless mark, staring down into the copy of his own face. "You were never meant to exist."

"No," the replicate screamed. "No, I refuse to lose!" Yet, even as he spoke, his body dissolved into the darkness. His last words lost in the sizzling of the shadows.

"You owe me twenty galleons," Lucius said over his shoulder, pointing a finger at LeStrange.

"We'll see. I still say those three beat the vampires and get the girl," LeStrange pointed toward the other confrontation.

Hogwarts: Hospital Wing

House could sense the Pomphrey woman hovering outside of the office and he sighed. The microscope wasn't all that powerful, but it had given him the results he needed. He ran a hand through his still blue-tinted hair and looked toward the door. He scribbled the names of a few drugs and handed them to the woman as he walked past her. "Get Snape to make these. They'll be needed if we stand a chance of curing them," he said.

"What do you mean?"

"They have benign brain tumors, caused by consuming the same drug," House explained. "Those medications will counteract the drug and reduce the tumors. In a few days, you should see results."

"But how…"

"Trick of the trade," House smirked. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I have to see a Headmaster about payment."

Kuramu: I must say, the dark twist amuses me.

Alex: Blame the meds. They make me partially insane with a hint of Cinderella like cleaning.

Kuramu: Personal man-servant, what would I do without you?

Alex: Please review. I need to know what I should change, if anything. And next chapter: The Attack on London and the conclusion of the first attack on Hogwarts. That's right, I said first.


	10. There's No Place Like London

Disclaimer: We, of Eddie and Alex, do not own the rights to any characters or places from Kingdom Hearts, House M.D., Harry Potter, or Twilight. We only borrow them.

Kuramu: Where HAVE you been? (imagine Molly Weasley from CoS)

Alex: I know, I know. It's been forever since I wrote for this fiction…but I'll make it up to you.

Kuramu: I'm covered in dust from sitting around so long! Geez.

Alex: *to the readers* Sumimasen. I'll write a long chapter to make up for being so…lazy? The past couple months.

_A/N: We realized, after going through the chapters, that there is a small timeline problem. Bill is scarred, but 1) Dumbledore is still alive, and 2) Harry is just starting his sixth year. To make up for this, we have surmised that a small wyvern that Charlie brought home attacked Bill. Yeah, let's go with that. Also, we hope to lessen the amount of spelling errors in this chapter…by making Alex actually edit. Zomg._

London, Minister's Office

Cornelius Fudge sighed as he glanced at the newest reports. Yet another small town had been victimized by the strange "vampire-like" attacks. The healers again confirmed that the victims were missing their hearts, though no external wounds could be found. What made the Aurors, and Fudge himself, nervous was the connection to the Dark Mark, which loomed over every fallen muggle town. He had already banned the Daily Prophet from mentioning the attacks, hoping to keep the wizarding world calm for the mean time.

Fudge was quite confident that he had the situation under control, and no amount of frantic owling from concerned Hogwarts' parents was going to affect his mood. Still, when a swirling portal of darkness popped up in his office, he screamed. The Aurors rushed into his office as none other than Harry "Chosen One" Potter stumbled from the portal after a woman dressed in white. The woman turned and sneered at the Auror's drawn wands as she helped Potter's friends and a strange, spiky haired teenager out of the portal. "What is the meaning of this?" Fudge shouted. The woman lowered her hood and turned her violet eyes to Fudge. "Potter, explain yourself," Fudge demanded when none of them answered him.

The Aurors shifted, wondering if they should simply incapacitate them before a fight broke out. Kuramu caught their movement and stepped in between the Aurors and the four teenagers. She flared out her robe a bit to show the glint of her two swords. The nearest Auror raised an eyebrow. Did the women really think swords stood a chance against battle-trained Aurors? Kuramu knew they wouldn't be expecting one of her kind, so she let the man revel in his assumed superiority. "Are you the Minister of Magic?" she turned to Fudge. When he simply glared at her, she turned to Harry for confirmation. At his small nod, she grimaced.

"Minister, by now you should be well aware that something has been attacking the people of this isle," Kuramu stated as the room stilled around them. "Do you know why?"

"It is vampires, obviously," Fudge bluffed. "We will simply have to make their regulations stronger, to prevent them from getting anywhere near helpless muggles." Kuramu's head shot up and she stared at him with her eyes narrowed.

"Muggles? Why would he attack muggles? Her knows wizards would give him stronger troops," Kuramu muttered under her breath. Her eyes flicked to the Aurors before she responded to Fudge. "Perhaps it is only vampires. But I have only heard of one breed of vampire that steals hearts, Minister. Do you remember the legends of the Nobodies, or is the tale no longer told?"

"That's just an old wives' tale to scare children," one Auror spoke up. "Like Nobodies actually exist. Don't be stupid."

Kuramu sighed and fixed her eyes on Fudge's furious expression. "Only fools would ignore the signs. Muggles believe that unicorns and dragons are only old wives' tales, but we know they exist. Even if Nobodies and Heartless are only mentioned in the old legends, you are wrong to dismiss them so." She turned her head to look at the Aurors. "I dare say, these children probably know more about the current situation than these imbeciles."

"Why you…" one of the Aurors fired a binding spell at the women. The magic caressed her skin and fizzled out, not affecting her. "Bloody hell." He stumbled back and stared at her. "What in the blazes are you?"

"It's usually polite to ask who I am, not what," Kuramu stood slowly, turning fully to face the Aurors. "It is also impolite to curse someone who has shown no aggression. I am here to warn you that those 'legends' of yours are going to attack London tonight. As for what I am, perhaps you should read the old wives' tales more often."

"What do you mean London will be attacked tonight?" Fudge asked. Kuramu turned back to him and he winced at the cold expression in her eyes.

"Tonight, thousands will die unless you heed my words. The Nobodies have returned to the isles and, Minister, they plan to attack London tonight. As muggles cannot see the Heartless, only your Aurors and the citizens of wizarding London will be able to defend the city." Kuramu pulled a scroll from her sleeve, dropping it on the desk. "Here is what they will look like. The spells needed to kill them are written as well."

"But they aren't real!" Fudge insisted. "The only reference to Nobodies is their guarding of Hogwarts castle, but it was never confirmed. Everyone knows they don't exist. You're as batty at that hack Lovegood." Kuramu sighed and pulled down the collar of her robes, allowing her pale neck to be visible. Before anyone could stop her, she hopped over the desk and placed Fudge's hand against the bottom of her neck. "Let me go! Blast her, you fools!" Fudge looked to his Aurors for help. The spells bounced off harmlessly, sparking centimeters away from Kuramu's skin.

"Minister, what do you feel?" Kuramu asked him calmly. She watched as his eyes widened. "That's right. There's no heartbeat, is there?" The Aurors took action, firing every vampire repellant spell they knew. Nothing touched her as she released Fudge and adjusted her robes to cover her neck once more.

"Who are you?" Fudge gasped.

"Lady Kuramu Selene Black," Kuramu smirked at him. "Perhaps you have legends about me, as well." Harry, Ron, and Hermione stared at her when she'd said her last name. In the books Hermione had read, none mentioned the Nobodies even having last names. "I will explain my past to you when there is time, young ones," Kuramu promised.

"Please, Fudge, listen to her," Harry spoke up. "The Nobodies are the cause of the illness at Hogwarts." Fudge glared at Harry before turning to the Aurors.

"Get rid of them," he growled. Kuramu stepped between the Aurors and the teenagers once more, her eyes cold as she looked at Fudge.

"I am sorry you feel this way, Cornelius," she said. "I only hope your people will be as forgiving when they mourn their dead tomorrow." She flicked her hand and summoned a portal. "Come, we must prepare for the battle," she whispered. The group vanished into the portal, scowling at the Minister as they left.

"Did you get the tracker on Harry?" Tonks asked quietly as the Aurors left the Minister's office. He had been adamant that it was merely a trick by Dumbledore to make him look foolish. "Nobodies, indeed," he'd hissed. Kingsley looked at the now purple-haired witch and nodded. "Good. Because if that really is Kuramu Black, we're in a whole lot of trouble."

"I'm unfamiliar with the old tales. Care to explain?" another Auror asked.

"I only know about this one because my mom was born into the Black family, so she knows the oldest legends about us," Tonks explained. "No one in my family has been named Kuramu since the time of Hogwart's construction. With good reason, considering my family's ties to the other purebloods. The last Kuramu went insane and killed her mentor, Ansem Malfoy."

Hogwarts' Grounds

Edward stumbled as another strike from Marluxia sliced his leg to the bone. "Give up, vampire," Marluxia taunted. "Isn't it obvious we are the superior race?"

"Hey! You flowery-freak! Over here!" Riku shouted as he barreled into Marluxia. The Nobody flailed his arms for a moment before bringing his scythe down in a blazing pink arch. Riku skidded aside, narrowly missing the razor-sharp blade. "Haven't you noticed, Marluxia? You're allies over there are already defeated." Marluxia's eyes flicked to the Death Eaters, now surrounded by the staff of Hogwarts and several students. "And we both know that out of the three of you, only Saix can control the lesser Nobodies."

Marluxia glared down at the silver-haired teen and sent him sprawling. "I can control them," Marluxia snarled at him. Saix and Vexen exchanged a glance behind him. This wasn't going to end well.

"We should probably stop him," Vexen muttered. "I really don't like cleaning up after his control fails." Saix nodded and turned his head to look at where Marluxia and Riku glared at each over their weapons. The shadows around Marluxia were surging, allowing a rather large Nobody beast to come forth.

"So, I can't control Nobodies?" Marluxia asked. Giant wings spread from the creature's back and it held a large scythe similar to Marluxia's. "Meet my Angelic Nobody," Marluxia smirked. Before he could taunt the keyblader, the vampires leapt onto the giant Nobody's back. Either due to their added weight or Marluxia's inability to control the Nobody in his shock, the Nobody crashed onto the ground, sending a shockwave in all directions. Saix and Vexen stumbled a bit, their eyes locked onto where the Angelic Nobody was slowly fading into nothing as the vampires ripped into it. "What have you done?" Marluxia cried.

"Probably the same thing they'll do to you once they get past that scythe," Riku smiled from a few feet away. "Hope they leave me enough to send back to the World that Never Was." He noticed Kairi, still unharmed, being surrounded by a few of the Hogwart's students. "You've failed here, Marluxia," Riku taunted. "And your Organization isn't going to save you."

Marluxia glanced over at Saix and Vexen, who stood before a dark portal. "Perhaps, it is the best time to inform you that the Superior is not pleased with your schemes, Marluxia. He has been planning to squash your desire for supremacy for some time now. Should you survive this fight, I doubt you will live through his wrath," Saix stated as he turned to the portal.

"WHAT?!" Marluxia screamed. "No, I refuse to be treated this way." His blue eyes had a crazy haze to them as he turned to the surrounding groups. A low chuckle escaped his lips as he whipped around and jammed his scythe into the ground. "I hope you like the Underworld," he laughed insanely. A giant plant emerged from the ground, its features baby-like in appearance. Professor Sprout immediately conjured earmuffs for all of the non-immortal students. Marluxia, too distracted by his presumed victory, didn't notice as he hopped onto the giant mandrake's head. "Kill them!" he ordered, yanking on the mandrake's leaves. Its howl shook the castle, shattering the glass windows. Luckily, the castle was protected from the creature's deadly howls. This protection, however, did not prevent one Gregory House from fainting at the sight of a Godzilla-sized mandrake.

"Why aren't you dead?" Marluxia snarled down at them. "Mandrake cries kill people! That should have worked!" He pulled a book titled "Magical Plants: Deadly Flora by Guilderoy Lockhart" from his jacket. He turned to a marked page and read quietly, "The cries of a mandrake can be fatal if heard without the protection of…earmuffs…crud." He suddenly noticed the entire group wearing earmuffs, the captured death eaters included. He knew he wouldn't be able to conjure another plant-beast, having used most of his strength to control the Angelic Nobody and the mandrake. He tugged on the leaves again, causing the mandrake to howl once more. "Crush them," he ordered. The mandrake lurched forward, squalling loudly as the students moved aside.

"Won't work," Riku said as he cut into the mandrake. He leapt up to where Marluxia stood, slicing into the mandrake as students cast spells to bring the beast down. "I think they can handle your tricks, Marluxia," Riku smirked. The effect of his mocking was only slightly diminished by the kitten-shaped earmuffs on his head. The beast below them shuddered as the spells took their effect. Riku jumped aside, watching as the plant-beast crumbled. Marluxia tumbled, barely landing on his feet before Riku dived at him. Marluxia's movements had slowed, but he raised his scythe in time to block the keyblade.

"I haven't lost yet," Marluxia snapped at the teenager. "So my beast was defeated. There are plenty of other deadly plants in this world." Riku, still sporting the earmuffs, looked unimpressed.

"You're at your limit," Riku observed. "Just give up."

"Never," Marluxia screamed, lunging at Riku. Riku dodged and spun behind him, hitting Marluxia's shoulder with the keyblade. As Marluxia fell to his knees, clutching his shoulder, Riku glanced at the others, meeting Kairi's eyes. She shook her head and glanced away. He knew she wouldn't take revenge on Marluxia for turning Namine, now that she believed there was a cure.

"Go join Larxene," Riku said evenly as he touched the keyblade to Marluxia's chest. The Nobody glared as he faded into the darkness. A small pink rose petal floated down into Riku's hand. "He's gone," Riku said in relief. He turned when Kairi pulled off his earmuffs.

"Let's just hope the others have as much success," Kairi grinned. Behind them, the cheers of the Hogwart's staff and students rang out.

London, Leaky Cauldron, shortly after Ministry incident

"Well, our battle plan just went out the window," Sora grumbled. He glared at the table in front of him, "What do we do now?"

"We go with the original plan," Kuramu said evenly. "We fight as many Heartless as we can, and if we run into the Nobodies, Ron, Harry, and Hermione will run for it. I won't allow you three to get caught up in the battle. If they come for us, you three will be our only chance to eliminate the Heartless. Sora and I will keep the Organization at bay."

"Just one thing," Harry said evenly. "Tell us why the Aurors knew your name. What legends were you talking about?"

"Yes, I'm sure the story will be amusing," Tonks spoke up as she and Kingsley walked into the pub. She glanced at the Gryffindors before fixing a glare on Kuramu. "Or would you like me to tell them?"

"Nymphadora," Kuramu greeted. Tonks's hair went a brilliant shade of red. "I believe you are referring to the legends passed down through the generation of Blacks. Were I you, I wouldn't put faith in those old wives' tales."

"Then, tell me what I should believe? That you didn't betray your mentor and try to take over Hogwarts, only to flee when the Founders suppressed your uprising?" Tonks snapped.

"There isn't time to tell you everything," Kuramu glanced at the window. "We have until the sun sets, which isn't long, I'm afraid. If you wish to hear my entire history, you will have to wait, little niece."

"I know the details. You and your brother were apprentices of Ansem Malfoy, also known as Ansem the Wanderer or Ansem the Wise. You, along with your brother, betrayed Ansem and killed him before attempting to take over Hogwarts."

"Hold on a second. Ansem was a Malfoy?" Ron asked incredulously. "You served a Malfoy?"

"I would have married one if I hadn't taken my brother's route and chosen to serve Hogwarts," Kuramu shrugged. "Ansem was indeed a Malfoy. What other bloodline would have the nerve to attempt a coup d'état of Slytherin? When we realized his small army of Nobodies wasn't to protect Hogwarts, but to bring it down, we killed him. The Founders never realized his plans, so the believed we were the ones at fault. When they began to hunt us down, we fled."

"And you're saying the Nobodies have returned?" Kingsley asked.

"Yes, one of Ansem's plans, 'Kingdom Hearts' interested my brother. He knows the main idea behind it, but Ansem's journals were hidden within Hogwarts. Xemnas wants those plans, and he'll stop at nothing to get them."

"Kuramu," Sora spoke up. "The sun is setting." Kuramu nodded and stood fluidly, her eyes finding Tonks's.

"In the city, there are two Nobodies from the Organization. They are powerful, far more than the Heartless that have come before. Sora and I will fight them, but when we do, it will leave London at the hands of the Heartless. Hermione and Harry will take them down with spells; Ron will take care of the lesser Nobodies with the keyblade. Protect them, learn the spells, and help them."

"We can do that," Tonks replied. "But you still owe me a story."

"Of course," Kuramu smiled. Suddenly, her eyes flashed a darker shade of violet. She flung a sack of Galleons onto the bar. "That's for the damages."

"What damages?" Tom, the barkeep asked. He glanced at the coins, then the white-robed woman. Kuramu didn't answer and everyone could see why. Standing in the doorway was a small, dark-robed figure. Two keyblades hung from his hands.

"Hello, brother," Roxas said. His hood moved ever so slightly as he spoke. He raised a hand and slid the hood off of his blonde spikes. "Did you miss me?"

"Sora, try and get him to fight as far from majorly populated areas," Kuramu spoke as she glanced down at Roxas. "Where is Axel?"

"Someone call for me?" Axel stepped up behind Roxas. "I'm afraid your little plans don't fit into the master scheme of things."

"Then, we'll just have to change the master plans, won't we?" Kuramu smirked, summoning her blades. "Time to teach you just how futile you are, boy."

"I've grown since you abandoned me, Kuramu," Axel glared. "Don't take me lightly." Kuramu glanced over her shoulder for a moment, meeting the eyes of the Aurors.

"Run," she commanded before she launched herself over Roxas and toward the chakrams already spinning in Axel's hands.


End file.
